In Magazines
by Vie
Summary: At 20 years old, Ginny is stuck working in her brothers' joke shop, when she catches the eye of Jack Anderson, a talent scout for Wit and Wiz magazine. Little does she know that Draco is the owner...
1. Wit and Wiz Magazine

In Magazines Chapter 1: _Wit and Wiz Magazine  
_  
(A/N) Ok, I've had a lot of ideas for stories lately, and this is obviously one of them. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or the Duncan Sheik song "magazines" rofl...which gave me the idea for the title. (I love Duncan Sheik) anyways...um yea...  
  
"No, no, no!! That's not right at all!" Jack screamed as a crew of lighting and prop people scurried around, trying to set up for the picture. They were shooting on location in Diagon Alley and only had a half an hour to get the perfect shot. The beautiful Oriental model shifted irritably.   
  
"Well what exactly is your vision on this?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"I–I don't know," Jack said squinting. "Nothing's speaking to me, though. Perhaps I should get some kind of prop from one of these stores..." He searched the surrounding buildings quickly and his site settled on Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "A joke shop..." he muttered. "Perfect!"   
  
Everyone on the set rolled their eyes as Jack ran down the street towards the shop.  
  
***  
  
Ginny Weasley was having a terrible day. It was bad enough that she still had to work in one her brother's many locations at age 20. She was trying to save up enough money to go to school to make something more of her life, but it seemed like she'd never get enough with her current job. To make it all worse, she had had five angry customers that day returning defective goods, taking away from her commission.   
  
When a man with a black ponytail burst into the shop, she felt dread spread through her whole body. What now? She smiled her perkiest smile, however, and said in a too cheerful voice, "Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. How may I help you?"  
  
The man wasn't paying much attention, though. His eyes scanned quickly over the merchandise. "I need..." he started and then kept scanning the shelves. "This!" he finally exclaimed, grabbing a bottle off of one shelf.  
  
Ginny stepped back in alarm as the man almost threw the bottle at her. She examined the bottle for a moment. "Ok, sir, that'll be one knut."  
  
"Ok," he said, digging around in his pocket and finally producing one. "How long does this stuff las..." he broke off as he finally took his first good look at Ginny.   
  
Ginny, slightly unnerved by this, blushed a little and replied, "It's fast acting and disappearing, so it only lasts about 15 minutes..."  
  
When he didn't reply and kept staring at her, she kept talking. "So, um...would you like a rec..."  
  
"Is that your natural hair color?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Um, yea," she said, feeling even more apprehensive.   
  
"Fascinating," he said. "You just can't bottle a color like that..."  
  
Ginny gave a little nervous laugh. "Um, I guess not."  
  
"Have you ever considered modeling?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Ginny stepped back a little in alarm. Who was this strange man? She laughed a little as she looked down at her tattered robes. Was he making fun of her? "Um, no," she said. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm sure I could get you a job," he said extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Jack Anderson from the new magazine, _Wit and Wiz_." Ginny shook his hand a little apprehensively.  
  
"Um, I'm Ginny Weasley. Are you...are you sure you could get me a job as a model?" she asked dubiously.   
  
"Of course," Jack said smiling. "I am head photographer...which reminds me...I really have to get back to the shoot. Tell you what...why don't you come with me and watch. Afterwards we can go by the corporate office, introduce you to the boss, and you can decide if you want the job."  
  
Ginny looked around at the shop uncertainly. "Well," she said, "I don't know if I can just leave the shop like this..."  
  
"I'm sure you can take an hour break," he said convincingly. "Besides, if you take the job, you'll be making so much money that you certainly won't need this job."  
  
That settled it for Ginny. She desperately needed money to move out of her parents' house and get a better education.   
  
"All right, you've convinced me," she said, grinning. She got out the store's closed sign from a drawer and posted it on the door. She then walked out with Jack.  
  
"Excellent," Jack said, leading her toward the photo shoot. "You know, it's been a long time since I've discovered anyone with your kind of natural beauty."  
  
Ginny missed a step at hearing this. She hadn't really ever been called a beauty before. Growing up with all brothers, beauty wasn't often discussed. Even her boyfriends at school had complemented her on her sense of humor rather than her looks.  
  
Jack laughed at her surprise. "Never been noticed for your beauty before?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Um, not really, no," Ginny said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Well, darling, they will when I'm done with you," he said winking at her, teasingly. "I look for potential, rather than the obvious. And you've got a lot of potential."  
  
Just then they reached the set. The model was now sitting down and fanning herself with the last month's issue of _Wit and Wiz_. Jack threw the bottle to her and she caught it just in time.  
  
"Drink that," he yelled at her before walking over to his camera.  
  
Ginny looked apprehensively at Jack. He wanted his model to drink that? After looking curiously at the liquid, the model downed it in one swig before walking up to the platform. It was then that her skin began to change color.  
  
"What...what's happening to me?" the girl yelled as her skin turned from her silky smooth tan to a leopard print.  
  
Jack smiled and said soothingly, "It's ok, Jenny, it'll wear off in a few minutes. Now I want you to show anger...absolute rage!"  
  
"How dare you give something like this to me without telling me what it is?" she shrieked at him.  
  
"Perfect!" he exclaimed in delight, snapping shots. "A little more...that's it!"  
  
Ginny doubled over in laughter as the model kept screaming while Jack took pictures excitedly.  
  
She hadn't seen much of the modeling world, but Ginny had already decided it was insane.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat at his huge oak desk, fiddling a little with his business robes. He had just bought new ones, and he wasn't quite sure if they fit right. As the owner of a relatively new fashion magazine, he found that good looks were essential.  
  
He had started the business a year ago, fresh out of business school. He had purchased a huge sky scraper in the middle of London for headquarters. Nothing was too good for a Malfoy.  
  
True, his two friends Jack and Alexis had had the creative inspiration for the company, but he was the one with the business knowledge and financial backing. He was the boss.  
  
His magazine, _Wit and Wiz_, had been an instant success. They hid from muggles by pretending that their magazine was private and only available to people who had been invited to subscribe. In reality, the magazine was sold to magic users the world over.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Draco quickly took a glance in the mirror. He looked perfect. He then hunched over his paperwork and started scribbling furiously, pretending to be busy. "Come in!"  
  
In came his secretary, Nicole, followed closely by a tall blonde.   
  
"Um, Tina Sarran is here, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry I didn't announce her before, she kind of...just..."  
  
"Walked right in?" the blonde helped out, grinning. She had an obvious Western American accent.   
  
Nicole half smiled, but looked at Draco cautiously.  
  
"That's' all right, Nicole," Draco said, pretending to finish up his work. "You can go."   
  
Nicole looked relieved and exited quickly, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Tina Sarran walked right up to the desk and held out her hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. I am here about the modeling contract you said you were interested in..."  
  
Malfoy snorted. He had thought the agency was going to send a Scottish brunette, but apparently not. "I see. What qualifications exactly do you have?" he asked, reaching for more paperwork, making a point not to shake her hand.  
  
"Um," Tina said, trying not to be offended, "I've been modeling in all of the major American, French, and Italian magazines for the past five years, since I was 18, that is, and..."  
  
"I see," Draco said, cutting her off. "Well, I knew the other magazines weren't as good as ours, but I didn't know they were far enough behind us to have such inferior models..."  
  
"What?" she asked, sounding genuinely surprised.   
  
"To be able to get a contract for this magazine," Draco said, looking her up and down, "you need to lose five pounds, get your teeth whitened, get a tan, get breast implants, and you might want to think about a nose job."  
  
"Excuse me?" Tina said, this time with slight laughter in her voice. "Your magazine is brand new, and from what I've seen, your models aren't even close to the ones in your competitors'. You have creativity and style; that's why you're doing so well, but I honestly thought you were bringing me in to help bring your magazine to the next level..."  
  
Draco laughed. "You thought wrong. Besides, you have fat thighs," he added with a smirk.  
  
"Fat thighs!? FAT THIGHS!? That's IT, Draco Malfoy! You will regret that you said that!" Tina said, turning around and stalking out of the office.  
  
Draco threw back his head and laughed after the door slammed. She had been perfect looking, but he hadn't liked her personality. She was too...nice...  
  
Just then, Jack burst through the door looking excited.  
  
"Draco! I've found the perfect new model," he said after closing the door behind him. "And...was that Tina Sarran storming out of your office looking like she was going to kill someone?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Good, because we need a new model, and yes that was Tina Sarran."  
  
"Tina Sarran the famous American model...the one I've been trying to get a contract with for the past three months?" Jack asked, anger rising in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, Jack, but I didn't like her. She was too...personable," he said grinning. "Anyways, who is this new model?  
  
Jack had to visibly make an effort to not get angry, but his anger was soon replaced with excitement. "I met her in some shop...she's a real natural beauty! I'll bring her in."  
  
He disappeared for a minute before reappearing with Ginny Weasley. Before he could stop himself, his jaw dropped open. Ginny looked equally surprised to see him. There was a Weasley in his office.  
  
"Um, Jack...do you realize that that is Virginia Weasley?" Draco said quietly.  
  
Jack grinned. "Oh good, you know each other!" he exclaimed. "So you think she's great, right Draco?"  
  
Draco looked down and pretended to consult a paper on his desk. When he looked back up at her his eyes were filled with scrutiny. "To be able to get a job at this magazine," he said in the same tone he had used with Tina, "you need to definitely get breast implants, a major tan, teeth whitening, lose 10-15 pounds, a possible nose job, and you might want to think about some hair highlights."  
  
He then looked down again at his papers.   
  
Jack turned to Ginny, smiling. "Don't worry, Ginny, that's actually much better than usual when we bring in new models. He's...harsh at first."  
  
"Oh and did I mention," Draco said looking up at her again, "to get a job at this magazine, you need to be born into a different family. Get out of my office, Weasley."  
  
Jack's eyes widened in surprise, and he let out a surprised exclamation. "First time he's ever said that, though," he said quietly. "Wait outside in the lobby for a minute, Ginny. Don't worry, I'll work things out."  
  
Once Ginny had left the office, Jack rounded on Draco. "What is your freaking problem today, Draco!? You get rid of the model that could make this fashion magazine the biggest one in the world, and now you yell at that sweet girl who I invited for a job."  
  
"Ha!" Draco said, turning on Jack. "You brought in a Weasley...a Weasley! They are the poorest, worst family in the world and I hate them all! What were you thinking, Jack?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, I forgot...you're stuck in the Dark Ages. She's a beautiful young woman. It doesn't matter what kind of family she comes from. Honestly Draco! So help me...if you turn this girl away without even seeing her after she's been to our stylist, I'm going to quit!"  
  
Draco sighed. "Don't quit, Jack. I'm sorry I got rid of Tina. I was just in a bad mood. But I hate Virginia Weasley. We can't use her...we...what are you doing?" he burst out in surprise as Jack pushed his intercom button.  
  
"Nicole?" he said, "Will you tell Jean in styling to make over that girl in the lobby? Thank you."  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Draco said, annoyed. "She's not working here...I'm sorry. It'll be a waste of time for her to be made up!"  
  
"Well since you told me not to quit," Jack said reasonably, "I assumed that you had at least agreed to my condition of seeing her made up."   
  
Draco sighed again. "Fine!" he said. "But it won't do any good!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "By the way, have you decided who you're taking to the Quidditch Game tonight? You're meeting with a possible investor, so she has to be...well almost perfect. I had thought you'd take Tina, but I suppose that's not an option anymore..."  
  
Draco shuffled his papers. "I don't know...maybe I'll take Pansy," he said slowly.  
  
"Psh! You can't do that!" Jack almost screamed. "She might be from one of the best pureblooded families, mate, but she isn't all that attractive."  
  
"I thought you said she was pretty," Draco said, sounding slightly hurt.  
  
Jack laughed. "That was when I was being a friend, not a businessman. I'd say take Lexie, but she's busy tonight. She's got to get all of the articles together; the deadline's creeping up on us."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yea, Alexis definitely needs to finish that first. Who else is there to take? Everyone else is out of town or busy..."  
  
Snapping his fingers, Jack got the look on his face that came when he had envisioned the perfect picture. "I know! You can take Ginny!"  
  
"I will never be seen in public with that muggle lover," Draco snapped.  
  
"Think about it, Draco...she's beautiful and smart. She knows a lot about Quidditch...we were discussing it on the way over here," he explained at Draco's look. "And...she needs money, which is always a good way to get people to do things...like pretend that she could like a rude prat like you," he said with a glint in his eye.  
  
Draco just glared at him.  
  
"You got to admit it Draco, it's perfect!" he said, grinning.  
  
Draco turned away in disgust. "Oh, I suppose, but I'll only take her as a very last resort! And that includes taking Pansy!"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Draco, you're an idiot."  
  
"Then why are you friends with me?" Draco asked, annoyed.  
  
"Because you're a rich idiot," Jack said, teasingly.  
  
Draco picked up his wand.  
  
"I'm just kidding Draco!" Jack said, running for the door. "I'll be back when Ginny is ready."  
  
Draco groaned. Virginia Weasley might start working for his company. Could life get any worse?  
  
(A/N) Ok, like I said, I've had a lot of ideas for stories lately, so I'm not sure which ones to continue and which ones to drop. Please review so I know whether to continue this!!! :)  
  
Thanks for reading :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Two Million Galleons

(A/N) Yea, another chapter! I'm good–thanks to everyone who reviewed–wow! I wasn't expecting that kind of welcome (didn't get one like that at all for first chapter of The World isn't Perfect (btw read that if you want and I'll love ya forever–)  
  
*random shout out* DUNCAN SHEIK IS HOT!!!!!!!! *inno* sorry bout that everyone...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...  
  
Serepidia–Wow–thanks! I'm glad you liked it–thanks for always reading everything I throw at you to read–you're a great friend! :) (Everyone read her stories – they're good)  
  
Alexandria–Yea, you're hooked–my evil plan is working! J/k Thanks so much!   
  
Cashew–Thanks thanks thanks! I don't think this chapter is quite as funny–but I'll keep trying rofl :)  
  
Yoshi12–Voila Ginny's make over *points down* – Thanks so much btw!  
  
kokoro no ookami – Never underestimate weenie dogs...;) – thanks for reviewing my other story too :) I'll hopefully update that tomorrow–we'll see  
  
DracoLover788 –Yea thanks! I tried to be original – but I haven't read all of the Draco/Ginnys so I didn't know if it was...  
  
Kneh13–Great! Thanks for the review :D–here's more  
  
Siri's girl – Thanks–Glad you're loving it–hope you like this chapter...   
  
Aly–Thanks Shel–you're great as always. (Everyone read her stories too–they're good)  
  
RumorGoddess–Cool name! Thank you so much! :)  
  
Laura–WOW a COMPLEMENT FROM LAURA? J/k :) thanks for reviewing–even if you insulted me earlier *Grins* lol  
  
In Magazines Ch. 2 Two Million Galleons  
  
Ginny sat in the lobby before Draco's office in shock. Jack had made her promise not to say anything in front of the "boss" at first because he was always cold on first acquaintance. She had had no idea it would be Draco! She wouldn't have even come if she had known.  
  
How dare he make fun of her family? He was just a stupid prat who...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack's voice coming over the intercom on Draco's secretary's desk.   
  
"Nicole?" he said, "Will you tell Jean in styling to make over that girl in the lobby? Thank you."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. Had Jack convinced Draco to let her work there? Did she even want to work there anymore?  
  
Nicole got on the phone for a moment and said something quietly. After a few seconds, five people burst through the door and bustled Ginny out of the room, down the hall and into the elevator. This was the first time Ginny got to really look at the people who had grabbed hold of her. There was three women and two men, all wearing black plastic aprons and looking at her appraisingly.   
  
"Hello, dear," a brunette middle-aged woman said. "I'm Laura. What's your name?"  
  
"Ginny," she said a little embarrassedly, as the five stylists continued looking her up and down.  
  
"Well, Hello Ginny," said another woman of about her age with streaks of blue in her hair. "So Mr. Malfoy actually liked you? We haven't had a new model get through his inspection in quite some time..."  
  
Ginny sighed a little. "Draco told me to get out of his office, but I think Jack made him change his mind somehow..."  
  
Everyone murmured in surprise at this as the elevator doors opened and they hustled her out again.   
  
"Draco?" one of the men said. "You're on first name terms with him? Are you two friends?"  
  
"Well...more like enemies, but..." she started before she as interrupted again.  
  
"Usually Mr. Malfoy never changes his mind about anything, not even when Alexis talks to him," Laura said in wonder.   
  
The girl with blue hair exclaimed, "I know! You're dating Jack! That's why he was so adamant on keeping you and Draco agreed..."  
  
"No, no, I just met Jack today..." Ginny started again, but noone was listening anymore. They had reached the salon. Pushing her into a chair, Laura immediately put a black apron over Ginny and started to work on her hair.  
  
For an hour, Ginny sat stunned in the chair as stylists flew left and right in front of her waving strange looking appliances. She didn't know half of the things they were using on her existed. They did her hair in ringlets, did her make up in a way that she would never have imagined doing on anyone, and cleaned her teeth with a bunch of machines that made grinding noises.  
  
When she thought they were finally done, they then got out their wands and began casting one holding spell after another until Ginny was dizzy just watching.  
  
Finally, Laura pulled her out of the chair and scurried her into another room.  
  
"So, I'm done, right?" Ginny asked breathlessly.  
  
Laura laughed picking up various clothing items and holding them up against Ginny.  
"Not even halfway," she said.  
  
***  
  
"But, Pansy! Don't hang up...why are you mad at me? Pansy!!!" Draco yelled desperately into the phone. "BAH!" he yelled, slamming the receiver down and almost breaking the phone. Stupid thing...the sky scraper had been built by muggles, so they were not equipped with fireplaces in the rooms; this telephone contraption was the only way to communicate quickly. Jack had figured out how to use one and had taught everyone. A few weeks after Draco had learned how to use one, Pansy bought her own. It had been the cause of much amusement for Jack and Lexie.  
  
"No luck?" Jack said, obviously amused.  
  
Draco glared at him. "Shut up! I don't even know why she's mad at me! She just yelled about me being a jerk and how I never consider girls' feelings..."  
  
"Isn't that true?" Jack said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, but I never did anything to her!" he muttered. "I'm always a perfect angel to her!" Mumbling to himself, he pushed the intercom button.  
  
"Nicole!" he yelled, before taking a deep breath and adding in a softer tone, "Um, sorry, Nicole?"  
  
Nicole sighed. "No luck with Pansy I'm guessing?"  
  
"No...she yelled at me and called me a jerk. I don't even know what I did to her!" he said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Did you send her a birthday present yesterday?" she asked wryly.  
  
Draco hit his hand on his head. "Shoot!" he yelled. "You should have reminded me it was her birthday..."  
  
"I did," Nicole said defensively, "at least four times. It's not my fault if you can't remember...um I mean I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Jack burst out laughing. "Don't apologize to him, Nicole! It's his own fault!" he yelled at the intercom.  
  
Draco's glare he shot at Jack looked deadly this time, and Jack's laugh cut off abruptly. Draco added into the intercom in a cool voice, "Um, Nicole, you wouldn't happen to be free tonight, would you?"  
  
"Um, no, sorry Mr. Malfoy...it's my mum's birthday, and I've been planning a surprise party for her for weeks..." she mumbled sounding very apologetic.  
  
Draco groaned. "It's ok...not your fault...have fun..." He let go of the intercom button and slumped over on top of his desk with a moan.  
  
Jack stood up and walked over to him. "Drake, it'll be ok. We'll find someone to go with you..."  
  
"The only person left is that...Weasley, and I'm not going with her! But, this investor is really important. He told me to bring my girlfriend...he said that a man of my age without a woman showed sign of rebellion and irresponsibility...I know...it's nutty, but still...the extra money would allow us to increase our productivity and..." he rambled to a stop.  
  
"Oh, just take her you big baby," Jack said, changing his tone from comforting to one of annoyance. "It's only one night. She'll be beautiful. You won't even have to talk much."  
  
Draco snorted. "Fine, you win. But you owe me big time."  
  
"I owe_ you_ big time?" Jack asked incredulously. "You're the one who chased off every other possible girl, and even got rid of Tina Sarran! I think you owe me so much that I should get a big raise..."  
  
Draco snorted again. "You make more than enough, Jack...what do you do all day...run around wildly taking pictures and throwing ugly muggle loving paupers at me?"  
  
"And you sit at your desk insulting beautiful women. How much do you make again?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"None of your business," Draco said in a tortured voice. "I can't believe I'm going out with a Weasley!"  
  
Jack laughed. "Well, she technically hasn't said yes yet, so you could be going by yourself...or perhaps you could take your mother?"  
  
"That's not funny," Draco said as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Nicole's voice on the intercom, "the stylists are done and have sent Miss Weasley up to see you."  
  
Draco sighed. "Send her in I suppose," he muttered.  
  
After a moment, the door opened and in walked Virginia Weasley, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. His jaw dropped, but he tried to hide it in a yawn.  
  
"So this is the best they could do?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Excuse yourself, Malfoy?" Ginny retorted.  
  
Jack moved in between Draco and Ginny quickly. "Um, you look stunning, like I knew you would, Ginny."  
  
"Thank you, Jack," she said, blushing.  
  
Draco started to chuckle, but Jack ignored him.   
  
"It looks like I've managed to convince the prat to give you a job," he said happily.  
  
Draco stopped laughing and protested, "I didn't agree to that!"  
  
"Yes, you did...now aren't you going to ask her a question?" Jack said, giving him a meaningful look.  
  
Sighing, Draco said grudgingly, "Um, I have an appointment with one of our investors tonight, and I need a date. I've chosen you, and you'll need to be ready by six. I suppose you are ready already, though, because I've never seen you look like a female before this...and you actually look ok."  
  
Ginny just stood there a moment, staring at him in shock. Finally she burst out laughing.  
  
"Um, Weasley? What's so funny?" he growled.  
  
"You..." she said between fits of laughter. "What makes you think...that I would go anywhere with you!? Especially after asking me...in that way. I've...chosen you? Ahahah!" she finished off.  
  
By this time, Draco was furious. How dare she refuse him!? How dare every other girl in the world that he knew be busy or hate him!? He was fed up. Virginia Weasley was going to the Quidditch Game with him and she was going to like it.  
  
"If you want a job at my magazine, you'll go and you'll like it," he said coldly.  
  
"I'm not sure if I do want a job at your magazine, Malfoy," she said, stopping her laughter and staring him in the eyes.  
  
Draco smirked. "You obviously need the money, Virginia," he used her first name in a slight attempt in being nice. He needed her to go, but he wouldn't show it. "I bet if I offered you a couple of galleons, you'd marry me."  
  
"I'd never marry you, Malfoy," she said coolly.  
  
Jack gave a nervous laugh and jumped in. "Well, it's a good thing he's not asking you to then," he said grinning as best he could. "What he is asking you to do is to go out to dinner with him and an investor and then go to a Chudley Cannons game. After all of that, you will have a contract as a model here, and your salary should be..." he cut off.  
  
"Two million galleons a year," Draco finished coldly. She couldn't resist that. She would have to go with him then. Wait...he didn't want her to go with him! Merlin! He had just offered her two million galleons! That's as much as their top models made, and they had already had had past experience when they started working there.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. "Tt..ttwo million galleons?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I know you didn't know so much money existed in the world..." he said dryly, "but, yes, two million galleons." Merlin! Two million galleons!? He couldn't back out now, though, he had already offered it...twice...  
  
Recovering from her initial shock, Ginny folded her arms. "What kind of tickets do you have to the game?" she asked as if it really mattered in her decision.  
  
It was Draco's turn to be shocked this time. She hadn't just jumped on the chance of getting the huge contract.  
  
When Draco just sat there, not answering, Jack jumped in quickly, "Oh, front row, of course. It's a really big game too..."  
  
Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes, it is," she said thoughtfully. "Ok, very well. I'll go with you, Malfoy. Do I have to pretend to like you too?"  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed and he said coldly, "It won't be too hard for you, I'm sure. I'm the one who really has to suffer. Your personality has many things lacking, and that black cocktail dress...makes you look even more pale than you did before. You, unfortunately, are my last option, so..."  
  
"What happened? Every other girl in town turn you down?" she said maliciously.  
  
"Basic..." Jack started, but Draco interrupted him.  
  
"Everyone else was busy, and Pansy was throwing one of her fits...like women do," he said smoothly.   
  
Jack laughed. "Like women do? I'm sure there's someone else who would have gone with you...admit it Draco, you secretly wanted to go with her."  
  
"You know I'd almost rather go with a muggle than her..." he spat out.  
  
Ginny's face darkened. "Then why don't you, Malfoy?" she asked. "They might think you're cool because you do magic and not pay any attention to your obviously low intelligence level."  
  
"You'll call me Draco for tonight, Weasel...Virginia...and our investor is from as good a family as I am, so I don't think he would appreciate it. I hope he's not offended at me bringing you, being a Weasley and all."  
  
Ginny's face turned bright red, and Jack quickly started pushing her out the door. "Um, anyways, it's great you two get along so well. Ginny, wait outside for me a minute and I'll take you to meet Lexie..." he finished as he finally succeeded in slamming the door with a protesting Ginny on the other side.  
  
"Watch it Draco," he said rounding on him. "You've been in an awful mood all day and ruined one big contract and then threw two million galleons away! You better not mess up with the investor..."  
  
Draco snorted. "I know, I don't know what's came over me when I made that two galleon deal...but...I won't mess it up with the investor, promise. I just think I need to be alone for a bit..."  
  
"Ok," Jack said slowly opening the door. "Don't break anything valuable..."  
  
After Jack left, Draco sat there thinking. He had won. He had broken her! She was going to go to dinner and the Quidditch game with him and things were going to go perfectly with the investor. He had sure shown her to try turning down Draco Malfoy!   
  
At the expense of two million galleons and a modeling contract.  
  
Wait...he didn't even want to go with Virgi...Weasley!  
  
  
(A/N) Please review! Merci!   
  



	3. The Date

(A/N) Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but my sister got married this week and I got a job a week and a half ago and I went on a small vacation...i.e. I was busy.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.  
  
In Magazines Chapter Three: The Date  
  
At 5:55 PM, Ginny stood outside of Draco's office feeling very apprehensive. She had to spend at least five hours with one of her least favorite people in the world. Why? _ She had been bought_, she admitted to herself. Two million galleons was an insane amount of money, but was it worth it if it meant working for Malfoy? Jack and Lexie had assured her that she wouldn't have to deal with him, but Ginny wasn't so sure. It was his magazine.   
  
After a few moments of standing there, Nicole smiled up at her.   
  
"Welcome to the magazine," she said smiling.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny replied, grinning back.   
  
Motioning to a couch,. Nicole said, "Take a seat if you want. Mr. Malfoy was caught in a meeting, and he sometimes takes a while getting ready." Laughing inwardly, Ginny took a seat.   
  
Before Ginny could stop her, Nicole pushed the intercom and said, "Mr. Malfoy, your dat is here..."  
  
Ginny heard a growl come from the other side. "Fine...she's early. I'll be there in two seconds," Draco's annoyed voice came out of the intercom.   
  
It actually was about three minutes, not that Ginny was counting, before Draco emerged from his office, straightening his tie. He was wearing what looked like brand new dress robes straight from Paris. His hair was in a neat, yet slightly shaggy style that showed style, but still professionalism. Ginny couldn't help but notice how good he looked. He had always been very handsome, but age had increased his looks. Too bad he lacked in all other good qualities.  
  
"Ready Virginia?" Draco asked in a too sweet voice.  
  
Ginny grinned, playing along. "I am, dear, and have been for some time...but please call me Ginny."  
  
Draco snorted before he could stop himself, but quickly donned a perfect smile. "Let's go then," he said in his sickly happy voice. "Apparate to the restaurant Les Poissons Bleus on the outskirts of London."  
  
Ginny started a little. That was the restaurant Harry had once taken her to. IT was a very high class French wizard's restaurant.   
  
"Know where that is Wea...V...Ginny?" he asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, smiling. "Of course, Draco Darling..."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes before apparating with a pop.  
  
Ginny quickly followed.  
  
***  
  
The host informed Draco that the investor, Mr. Charles Montgomery, and his wife Anita were already waiting at the table.   
  
"Shoot," Draco muttered under his breath. "We're late."  
  
Ginny gave a half smile. "Only because of you Drakey."  
  
"Shut up," he muttered. "Dear," he added ironically.  
  
"Mr. Montgomery, what a pleasure it is to meet you and your charming wife," Draco said upon reaching the table.  
  
Mr. Montgomery smiled and said, "The pleasure is all mine." Taking Ginny's hand and kissing it he added, "And this must be Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Draco and Ginny both made attempts at muffling their surprise and horror, but it apparently didn't work very well. Mrs. Montgomery said smiling, "Oh, you must be one of his models instead, dear. What's your name?"  
  
Everyone sat down as Ginny said a little embarrasedly, "Ginny Weasley."  
  
Draco was feeling humiliated. Where did this man get off calling a Weasley his wife?  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Ginny," Anita said, "but we were expecting to meet Mr. Malfoy's wife and..."  
  
"Um," Draco interjected, "I'm not married."  
  
"What!?" Charles said sounding very confused. "We were under the impression that you were married. It shows a lack of focus for a man of your age to be singe."   
  
Draco groaned inwardly. Jack had dealt witht his appointment; what had he told these people?  
  
"Well, Ginny and I aren't married, but..." he started, trying to come up with a brilliant plan.  
  
"But we'll be family soon," Ginny jumped in. "My sister Pansy and he are engaged."   
  
Draco felt strangely insulted at this comment. He had always assumed that Pansy was beautiful. She was, after all, one of the most eligible girls in wizarding London. Now that Jack had mentioned it, though, he noticed that she wasn't very good looking at all. So why had everyone in his whole life put him together with her? Was he that unattractive? So Ginny had matched him with Pansy because she thought Pansy was the only realistic girl he could get!? The nerve of that muggle lover!  
  
"Pansy is terribly ill and I just love Quidditch," Ginny explained, looking sideways at Draco.  
  
With a start, Draco realized that he had been glaring at her for a few seconds. He made his best attempt at a smile. "Um, yes," he said with a painful grin. "I am so sad that my Pansy can't be with us tonight. I took Ginny more as a charity, since she so rarely gets asked out..."  
  
He cut off wincing as he felt the heel of Ginny's stiletto shoes dig into his leg under the table.  
  
Luckily for Draco, the waiter arrived just then to take their orders.  
  
After an hour of talking and eating his dinner, Draco strangely found himself to be enjoying himself. The couple were extremely eccentric, which made for interesting conversation. Virginia would even exchange amused glances with him at some of Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery's strange comments. She even said intelligent things once in a while. Who would have ever thought a Weasley could be semi-civilized. It was too bad she had so many other unfortunate qualities.   
  
"We really should hurry to the game, "Mrs. Montgomery was saying. "Tardiness is, after all, the worst crime in society."  
  
Virginia's lips twitched in a smile and she muttered under her breath so only Draco could hear her, "I thought that was unclean fingernails or short engagements or perhaps cheering too much at Quidditch Games..."  
  
Draco smirked. These had all been topics of conversation at dinner.   
  
"Yes, we should," Draco said out loud in his nicest voice, standing up and heading towards the door.   
  
Once outside, Draco told them where to apparate to, and they all disappeared with a series of pops.  
  
***  
  
"GO ARROWS!" Ginny was screaming while jumping up and down. The game was tied at 150, and the Arrows had the ball.  
  
To Ginny's complete dismay, a bludger caught the chaser with the ball in the stomach and he dropped the ball, only to be picked up by a Magpie player.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!??!?" Draco yelled next to her, jumping to his feet and pointing in disgust.   
  
The Montgomery's gave them strange looks and then clapped politely.   
  
"Go Magpies," Mrs. Montgomery said in such a soft voice that Ginny was sure that no one outside of their group of four could have heard it.  
  
"Don't let him get through!" Draco yelled again, and then cried out, "AGH!" as the ball went sailing easily through one of the hoops. The whistle blew announcing a time out.   
  
Ginny groaned. "The Keeper isn't doing anything out there!" she complained.  
  
"I know! We desperately need a new one," Draco said sighing. After a moment, they both sat down and waited in silence. "I didn't know you were an Arrows fan," Draco said finally.  
  
"Well," Ginny explained, "I'm not really. I'm a Chudley Cannons fan, but if the Magpies lose, we go up in the standings."   
  
"Ah," Draco said quietly, "I see."   
  
Ginny sighed and said quietly so the Montgomerys couldn't hear, "At least I'm not a Magpie fan, like some people. Their fans only cheer for them because they win so much."   
  
"I know," Draco agreed smirking. "I doubt if those two have ever even been to Montrose."  
  
Just then, the players walked back onto the field. Ginny stood up again, cheering.   
  
For the next two minutes, the two teams just exchanged scores. It seemed to be going nowhere.   
  
"We need to catch the snitch," Ginny said in a desperate tone of voice.  
  
Draco nodded before turning to face her. "We? I thought you were a loser Cannons fan, Weasley."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. She had thought Draco was actually starting to accept her and be nice to her. Apparently not. "Well, the Arrows are my team for this game..." she said trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.  
  
"Oh," Draco said with his familiar mocking smirk, turning back to the game.   
  
A few minutes later, both Seekers dove at a glimpse of gold. Everyone's attention in the stands turned towards them.   
  
"GRAB IT!" Ginny and Draco yelled at the same time, leaning forward.   
  
After a lot of banging and diving, one Seeker finally managed to get the snitch.  
  
The Arrows had won.  
  
Ginny and Draco almost jumped on each other in the excitement of the win, but stopped themselves in time. Instead they smiled a little at each other.  
  
"We won!" Ginny exclaimed, feeling awkward, but very happy. She had almost jumped into a Malfoy's arms.  
  
"We did!" Draco yelled back grinning, but he looked uncomfortable also .  
  
"Well, we didn't," Mr. Montgomery said in a soft voice, "but it is ok, I suppose. It is only a game after all."  
  
Mrs. Montgomery smiled and nodded. "Yes, only a game."  
  
Ginny and Draco looked at them incredulously.  
  
"It is getting late," Mr. Montgomery continued, "so I will let you know my decision. Despite your rather embarrassing display of enthusiasm at this game, I have decided to invest in your company after all. I was young once, after all, and you seem like a rather decent person otherwise, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Ginny was blown away. He had agreed to invest, just like that?  
  
Draco seemed to be just as surprised, but a huge smile crossed over his face. One of the few smiles Ginny had seen on his face that was not a smirk. "Thank you, Mr. Montgomery!" he exclaimed. "You will not regret this decision."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know," he continued. "Now, goodbye, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley. We have to get back. I am rather tired. Thank you for the evening."  
  
Before Draco could say anything further, the Montgomerys disappeared with two pops.  
  
Ginny stared at the spot where they had been. What a strange couple.   
  
"Eccentric, weren't they?" Draco said smirking, turning to look at Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Yes, very."  
  
"But, they're giving us money and they're from a good wizarding family, so I don't really care," Draco said.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yep," she said. She looked around and saw that a celebration party was forming on the field.  
  
"Do you want to go to the party?" Draco asked.  
  
Surprised, Ginny nodded again. "Yes, that sounds like fun..."  
  
"But you have to realize," he continued, "that it probably is best that we don't talk much there. The less I am seen with you the better."  
  
Again Ginny's feelings of being accepted by Draco were crushed. She didn't really care what he did, though. Did she?  
  
Disgusted at his comment, Ginny turned and walked down to the field.. She heard Draco follow a few meters behind.  
  
The party was extremely fun. Ginny ate food that was being provided, talked to other crazed fans, and even found some of her old friends in the crowd.   
  
After a couple of hours, the party finally broke up and suddenly Draco was at her side.   
  
"Come on," he muttered to her, leading her out of the stadium.  
  
Ginny walked with him feeling confused. "What?" she said after they reached the outside.  
  
"I want to go home," he said. "Apparate to the Burrow, I suppose," he said before apparating quickly.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, but apparated home. It was late, after all.  
  
To her surprise, none other than Draco Malfoy was waiting for her there. They were meters away from her house, luckily, but Ginny still looked apprehensively at the building. She didn't want her family finding out about this.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, turning on him.  
  
Draco snorted. "I thought it was customary to take one's date home..." he said with his signature smirk. "Interesting house you have here, by the way."  
  
"Shut up and go away, Malfoy!" she said, her face turning red.  
  
After a minute of standing there looking at her for a moment, he said slowly and quietly, "Ok. But, first, thank you for coming, I suppose..." he said as if he felt he was obligated to say it. "Thank you for helping win over the investor."  
  
Totally taken aback again, Ginny answered, "Um no, thank you Draco for taking me to a nice dinner and the Quidditch game...it was a really nice evening."  
  
"Yea, probably the most money you've ever gotten a guy to spend on you," he said.  
  
Ginny felt like punching him, not only for the fact that he was rude, but for how confusing he had been all night. Was he having extreme mood swings or perhaps was he mocking her when he was being nice?   
  
"Get away from me, Malfoy. You may be my boss, but from now on, please don't talk to me," she said taking a step backwards.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Draco took a step backwards, too. "Fine, Weasel, be that way. But be there at nine o'clock sharp..."  
  
Ginny just looked at him.  
  
He added, "Don't be late," before he disappeared.  
  
(A/N) Review please :)  
  
Lady Jade: Thanks, I put the hair description in for you.  
  
SamiJo: Thanks, Thanks, Thanks! :) (sorry it took so long)  
  
HpLova4eva: Thanks for the review :)  
  
Laura: Sorry--but Laura is a common name *hehe*. But don't worry, I certainly didn't model her after you!   
  
Aly: Thanks Shel (Everyone read her stories--)  
  
Siri's Girl: I'm glad--Thanks! :)  
  
Allyisyourpal: Don't cry--here's more--I'll try to post more soon (and not take as long as the last chapter)  
  
Serepidia: Oh so smooth. :) I love writing Draco. Anyways, read her stories y'all, cuz they're good--especially her Ginny/Malfoy right now. *goes to read her new chapter*  
  
Hope I didn't miss anyone, and thanks for reviewing!  
  



	4. Confessions

(A/N) There y'all go–thank you's are at the bottom. Rundown on my life is one of my sisters got married, and both of my sisters and their husbands (who are like real bros to me) moved this week, I got a full time job, and I'm about ready to have a nervous breakdown--that's why this took so long lol sorry. 

(Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. 

In Magazines Ch. 4 Confessions 

"Ginny Weasley, where on earth have you been?" Her mother exclaimed as she walked in the door. 

Ginny was taken aback. Her mom usually didn't wait up for her, let alone get mad at her for being out too late. 

"Really mum, I'm twenty years old. I can control my own life..." Ginny started irritably. Malfoy's last few comments had put her in a bad mood. Suddenly, George came in from the kitchen. 

"You being out late without telling anyone where the blazes you went off to is not our concern," he said. 

"It's more the little matter of leaving one of our stores unstaffed all day long with the door unlocked," Fred finished following George into the room. 

Shoot! Ginny had forgotten all about the store in her excitement and had even forgotten to lock up. "I–I'm so sorry Fred and George–I'll pay you back if anything was stolen–I promise..." 

"Luckily nothing was stolen," George said slowly. 

"But we did miss out on any sales we would have had," Fred said. "Don't worry about it though, Gin...just never let it happen again." 

Ginny sighed. "It's ok. I'll pay you back for the possible money you could have lost." 

Her mother raised her eyebrows. "Out of your college fund? Oh no! You've been saving that for forever! Your brothers are far rich enough from their silly business." She shot them a look. 

"No mum, it's all right I promise..." Ginny said. "I've got another job that pays very well. In fact, that's where I was today. I'm sorry I have to quit on you, Fred and George." 

"What job is this?" Fred asked suspiciously. 

Ginny sighed. How was her family going to take this? "Um.." she started, "I'm going to be a model for _Wit and Wiz_ magazine," she finished in a rush. 

"Gah!" Fred and George both exclaimed while her mother let out a slight gasp. 

"You've sold your soul to the devil!" George exclaimed. 

"You do realize that it is owned by Malfoy?" Fred asked in amazement. 

Ginny sighed. Just the reaction she had feared. "Draco may be a prat," she said, "but he's not the devil. Besides, he's giving me two million galleons a year." 

Fred let out a low whistle. "It's a lot of money to be sure..." 

"But the real question is, is it worth your soul?" George said pretending to be serious, but Ginny caught a gleam in his eye. 

She heaved a sigh of relief. At least Fred and George seemed to understand. They must know how much the money would mean to Ginny's life. 

"Two million galleons?" Ron's voice came from the upstairs. "For what?' 

Ginny groaned. Were they having a family reuinion? 

A moment later, Ron came bounding down the stairs. "Why didn't anyone answer me?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to go over well. "Draco has offered me two million galleons to be a model at his magazine _Wit and Wiz_, and I've accepted," she rushed out. 

Ron's jaw dropped. "G–Ginny," he finally managed to get out, "Not only did you call Malfoy by his first name, but you're working for him!? You'd really take that evil twit's money? And...and what are you doing in that get up?" He motioned to her dress. 

Ginny sighed for seemingly the hundredth time. "I didn't know he owned the magazine when I agreed to go in for an interview," she started, but Ron interrupted her again. 

"When Malfoy interviewed you he agreed to give you a job and two million galleons!?" Ron asked skeptically. 

"Well, no, he actually told me to leave but..." she tried again. 

Ron looked like he was going to explode. "That git! How dare he!? Then how...!?" 

"Ron!" Ginny yelled in exasperation. "If you would stop interrupting me, I might be able to tell you what happened!" 

She took a deep breath and continued in a more calm voice. "Now, the talent scount that brought me in...Jack is his name...convinced Dra...Malfoy to see me made up. After that, Dr...Malfoy was still his rude self, but he had an important dinner with a potential investor..." she sighed. She supposed she had to tell her family the whole story. "And he needed a date. Every girl was busy or mad at him, so he took me...offering me a two million dollar contract at the same time." 

She stopped, waiting for the news to sink in with her family. Everyone seemed to be stunned. Her mother was the first to speak. 

"So, Ginny dear, you're saying you went out with this Malfoy boy?" she asked in not very well concealed concern. 

"Well, kind of..." Ginny said slowly. "It was only to get the man to invest. And it was just dinner and a Quidditch game..." 

Fred and George both said, "Oi," at the same time. 

"You got to go to the Arrow vs. Magpie game tonight? No wonder you agreed to go. I'd go with Malfoy myself if it meant tickets to that game..." Fred said. 

"Not to mention the two million galleons," George added. "But poor Gin...having to put up with Malfoy for that long!" 

Ron looked at them all as if they were all crazy. "Are you being serious? How can you calmly talk about Ginny going out with Malfoy? This is insane! My little sister is dating a Malfoy!? Well I don't think I need to tell you for you to know, but I don't approve; in fact I forbid you going out with him again!" He finished in a stern, important sounding tone as if his opinion was the most important in the family. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Calm down Ron!" she said. "I'm not dating him at all! Besides, tonight was a business dinner. He obviously wasn't any more happy about being with me than I was to be with him..." 

Her mother sighed sounding concerned. "Dear, that most likely isn't true. I mean, you look stunning in that dress. Be careful...don't feel obligated to do anything with or for him that you feel uncomfortable with just because he's your boss..." 

Ginny laughed. "Honestly mum! I'm sure he can resist me! He deals with beautiful women everyday at the magazine, yet still chooses to go out with Pansy Parkinson for some strange reason. Besides, he is very good looking himself, so it's not as if he couldn't get a prettier girl than me who's not from a family he hates..." 

She cut off when she realized that everyone was staring at her. "Oh," she said, blushing a little. "I know about Pansy because the stylists were gossiping while doing me up..." 

"That's not the reason we're shocked," George said with a slight smile. 

Fred looked at Ron. "Perhaps he'd like to tell you why," he said smiling. "He looks like he's going to burst again." 

"You called him very good looking!" he burst out. "It's obvious you're attracted to him! You like him!!" 

Ginny blushed again. "That's ridiculous! I can notice if someone is good looking and still not like him!" 

Everyone just stared at her looking suspicious. 

"You know what," she said angrily, "I'm not having this conversation with you!" 

With that, she stormed up to her room. She decided the next day she would sneak out and go to a restaurant for breakfast. She couldn't avoid her family forever, but they'd hopefully calm down and forget this whole nonsense when they saw that she never went out with Dra...Malfoy ever again. 

*** 

Draco sat at his desk glowering down at the new issue of _Wit and Wiz_ that was going out the next day. It had been only a month since Virginia Weasley had started at the magazine and already her picture was on th efront conver. 

Not only was she on the front cover, she was wearing the dress he had pickdo ut for her, the most hideous one sent to him by their featured designer. It was fuzzy and puke green with random spikes sticking out of it. The worst part of all was that she actually looked good in it. 

To make matters worse, she had refused to change her name to a modeling alias. The Weasley name would be printed in his magazine. 

"Something wrong, Drake?" Alexis asked wryly. 

Draco looked up at her. "Are you out of your mind Lexie to put Weasley on the front cover?" 

Alexis smirked. "No, you're out of yours if you don't think that picture belongs on the cover. It's incredible!" 

"Psht! How can it be incredible with her in it?" he asked, annoyed. 

"Well, I don't care about your stupid prejudice," she said, "so I'm not changing the picture!" 

Draco sighed bitterly. "It's too late now, anyways." 

"Draco, stop it!" she said, her blue eyes flashing. "If you're going to pay her two million galleons a year, you should at least use her pictures. Besides, she is very nice and...beautiful..." she added. He was surprised when he noticed a slight tone of jealousy in her voice. 

Draco laughed in great amusement. "Lex, you shouldn't be jealous of her. You are beautiful too...I mean...y–you're beautiful and she's not." 

Alexis' eyes widened and she gasped slightly. "Why Draco Malfoy! You think she's beautiful...so Jack's not the only one in the magazine that seems to have fallen for her." 

"I...it was just a slip of the tongue," Draco said, trying to brush her off. Merlin! He had said Virginia Weasley was beautiful! 

"It wasn..." Draco shot her a death glare and she cut off, her wry smile disappearing. "Um...yea...well I guess I better go make sure all of the issues are sorted correctly for distribution..." she said, backing out the door. When Draco continued glaring at her, she turned around and walked quickly away, not bothering to close the door. 

Draco grunted. His glare had always unnerved Lexie. 

He couldn't believe he had just admitted out loud that he thought Virgi...Weasley was beautiful. Matters were getting out of hand. To make it all worse, he had the Wizard Magazines Award Show to go to in a few days. It was black tie and he needed a date. He hadn't even talked to Pansy since the day after her birthday, so she wasn't an option. 

Just then, Jack came waltzing into his office, pausing briefly to knock on the side of the open door. 

"Come in," Draco said glumly. 

Jack came in and gave a small laugh. "I met Lex on the way out. She said you were glaring at her and talking about how pretty Ginny was..." 

"Shh!" Draco said quickly, glaring at him. "Close the door at least if you're going to be stupid..." 

"Is it stupid, Draco? Lexie really thinks you're falling for her," Jack said grinning, but he closed the door anyway. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "I said that Lexie shouldn't be jealous of her because she is beautiful too...that's it! Besides, beauty certainly isn't everything." 

"True, but Ginny's got a lot more than looks, Draco and you know it..." Jack said smiling. 

"Can we please talk about something else?" Draco said despairingly. 

Jack shrugged. "Sure, like who's going to the awards ceremony? Lexie and I have decided to go together as friends, but you still need a date. I thought you could maybe take...Jenny." 

Draco jolted in surprise. "Oh good, I thought you were going to suggest me taking the Weasel. It's good to know you have some common sense..." 

"It's not common sense to pass up taking Ginny out, Drake. I mean I'd take her out myself if I wasn't..." he cut off abruptly. 

"If you weren't what?" Draco said, trying to sound nonchalant, but terror was rising in his voice. 

Jack sighed. "Now, you have to promise not to freak out." 

"I won't freak out," Draco answered, his voice even more tense. 

"You're already freaking out! And you gotta promise not to tell anyone...I haven't told anyone. It could really screw up my whole life, Drake," he said sounding very serious. 

Draco's eyes were so wide he felt like his eyes would pop out. "JACK for Merlin's sake...TELL ME NOW!" he yelled. 

"Fine," Jack said, sighing. "I'm madly in love with Lexie." 

Draco let out a huge breath and collapsed on his desk with relief. "Oh, well..." he said, panting slightly, "That's fine...I mean interesting...well...ok..." he broke off. "Wait, in love with Lexie? That's random...and...and...w-why would it screw up your life" 

Jack shook his head. "Because I don't think she feels the same way and I don't want to mess up our friendship. We've been friends for forever. Um, by the way, Draco, what did you think I was going to say?" 

"Never mind," Draco said, quickly recovering. "Now anyways about my date...yes Jenny is beautiful, but I don't think she really likes me." 

"It's your own fault. It always is when girls don't like you. Fine, I know you want to take Ginny, but I'm afraid you're going to have to do a lot of apologizing. You're not her favorite person at the moment," he said with a smirk. 

Draco laughed. "If I asked her to go, she would. I mean who would turn down going to the awards ceremony? Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead with her at an event like that. She's far too low class." 

"Draco, I swear, if you don't get over that attitude, I'm going to stick Lexie on you after she's been working all day on a spread that didn't work and the Arrows lost their match. Believe me, it's not pleasant. Besides, I thought you wanted to be a man of the future and get away from some of your old family traditions," he said. 

"I've gotten rid of the worst family traditions, believe me," Draco said sighing. 

Jack laughed. "You've got a strange family then, Draco," he said, shaking his head. 

"You have no idea. Now, I'll find myself a date, don't worry. I'm a little out of practice because Pansy would insist on going with me to everything before, but I still got the charm," he finished off, flashing a smile. 

Jack burst out laughing. "Good luck. But, I'm sure no one could resist that smile...not even the beautiful Ginny Weasley..." he said in mock assurance. 

"Shut up and get out of my office before I hex you," Draco said calmly. 

"Fine, fine," Jack said, walking to the door. "But Lexie was right...you are moody today." 

Draco smirked. "You two are just stupid enough to get on my nerves all the time. You're perfect for each other." 

"Don't say a word about that," Jack said pointing at him. 

"Course not," Draco said, starting to fill out some paper work on his desk. 

Jack was in love with Lexie and Draco realized that he actually did think the Weasel was beautiful, smart, and fun. In fact, he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather go to the awards show with. He had had the time of his life at the Quidditch game, not that he could tell anyone. 

The world was turning upside down.   
  
  


Random Comment: be nice to customer service people on the phone, because they are just trying their hardest to help you, and yelling at them because of the corporate policy isn't going to change the policy, it's just going to ruin the poor customer service person's day...yea ok so it's my new job...but please...a lady who called me and who i was helping totally made fun of me for an hour and i couldn't hang up on her and it was awful--but I'm sure my readers would never do that -- lol  
*venting* ok i'm better now O:-)  


  
Thank yous:

(sorry for lack of punctuation and caps on some of these--trying to do them fast)

RosyCheeks: Wow thanks! Sorry I missed you on the last chapter's reviews, but I didn't have your review yet. 

TokyoGal90: Yea they were very weird...I had fun writing them. Thanks so much for reviewing.

cashew: Ok I suppose I"ll forgive you for not reviewing ch. 2.... maybe ;). Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked 1-3 :).

Aly: I know I know, but he can't start out nice can he? Thanks for reviewing as always. (her stories are good y'all...)

Serepidia: Yes I know, so everyone should keep that in mind, savvy? hehehe Her stories are also excellent btw. 

Erased Innocence: Thanks! Glad you think it's funny--I mean I think it's funny but I'm a little biased... hehe  


Hplova4eva: Thanks thanks thanks!!! Great alias btw.

Emily22: Yea totally--but guys really do have mood swings--so why do they complain about girls? it's a mystery

sweetstar3: Lol thanks! Do I need to change the summary or something if you didn't expect it to be good? hehe suggestions for that are welcome.

kneh13: Yes he is, silly Draco...well wait a minute...i'm the one writing that he does all these things...oh well :) thanks so much! Here's more :)

SlytherinsGothGoddess: Thanks :) Here's more...and great alias btw--go slytherin...

TokyoGal90: Thanks--I actually thought my chapters might be kind of short compared to some peoples...so I'm glad they're long enough.

Wicked Witch of Slytherin: Wow awesome alias--thanks for reading and reviewing -- :)

cherrysunset: Cool, thanks :) here's more--sorry i've been busy--i'll try to get faster at posting.

Copperstring: Thanks...I'll try to post more soon :)  



	5. Daisies and Swollen Eyes

(A/N) Ok so our phone company totally screwed everything up so our internet connection was shut off and they can't start to put it back up until August 27th because there's such a long waiting list, so I'm uploading this at my dad's work and...*is so ticked off* 

Anyways...no internet is why this took so long...along with work etc.  
Thank yous are at the bottom  


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc.   


In Magazines Chapter Five: Daisies and Swollen Eyes 

The next day, Draco sat at his desk yet again, thinking of Virginia Weasley. The new issue of Wit and Wiz had only been out for a few hours and their distributors were already requesting more. She was really a find. Too bad she was a Weasley. 

Draco had finally made a decision the night before concerning her. Since he could not get her out fo his mind, he would take her to the awards show. No one would think anything about it; she was one of his models. 

The relationship would certainly never become serious, Draco would make sure of that. He would take her out when it suited him and dump her later. So, in a way, he was using her. That thought was very comforting to him. He was just using the Weasel. 

Just then, Nicole's voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley is here to see you." 

"Send her in, Nicole," he said, looking around for something to pretend to be doing. He quickly grabbed the newspaper and held it up just before Virginia stalked in. 

Draco glanced over his paper at her. "What do you want, W...Virginia?" he asked, changing his tone and her name just in time. He needed her to agree to go with him to be able to dump her later. 

Virginia looked surprised at this, but recovered quickly. "Well, since you asked me to come Draco..." she said with slightly sarcasm. 

"Ah yes," he said as if just remembering, "the Wizard Magazine Awards show is tomorrow night. You're going to go with me, ok? Please try to wear something green...I think it's the best color for you." 

With that, he picked up his newspaper and began to read it. 

Virginia stood there in silence for a minute. 

"_Is this a good sign or a bad sign_," he wondered with slight unease. 

"Excuse me, Malfoy?" she asked with a slight laugh. Apparently it had been a bad sign. 

Draco looked up from his newspaper again. "What?" he asked innocently. 

"You have been a total jerk to me my whole life and when I went to the business dinner with you, you were still a total jerk! Now you have the nerve to tell me I'm going out with you?" she said angrily. 

Draco shrugged and gave his usual smirk. "Well it worked last time, didn't it?" 

"That was only because you were offering me..." she cut off. 

"Money?" he said with a laugh. "Be careful Virginia–you're beginning to sound like..." 

"Like what, Malfoy!?" she asked, enraged. 

Draco sighed a long sigh. "Like a Weasley, I suppose. It's really pathetic that you would go out with someone you abhor for a few galleons. Honestly, do Weasleys have any family pride at all?" 

Virginia's face turned bright red and her eyes filled with tears. "How dare you?" she asked, her voice shaking. "You have no idea about anything! You've never have had to wear hideous worn clothes year after year to school, or never gotten any of the nice magical items your friends got, or had to buy used falling apart school books that you had to work for an hour to figure out what one page said! And..." she paused, "You never have had to work yourself to death for seven years to be able to become something you've always dreamed of and then be denied it when you can't pay for further schooling and end up as a sales person at your brother's joke shop! You've..." she cut off, tears streaming down her face. 

Draco sat in shock, looking at the hysterical girl. He was more surprised at his own reaction than to her outburst. He actually was feeling pity and slight...guilt. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt really guilty. "V..." he started. 

"Oh just shut up!" Virginia said before turning and running out of his office, slamming the door behind her. 

After she left, Draco stared at the door. 

That had not gone well. 

*** 

An hour later, Draco sat huddled over mounds of paperwork that had just been delivered to him to fill out. He hated paperwork. This would probably take him the rest of the day. 

Just then, Jack burst into the office, looking very angry. He slammed the door behind him. Draco looked up briefly, before going back to his work without a word. 

"Draco, you prat!" Jack yelled, real anger filling his voice. 

Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't have time and he certainly wasn't in the mood for Jack's antics today. He said, "What is it now?" without looking up from his work. 

"You hurt that poor girl! She was crying for a half an hour to me at least, berating herself some, but mostly saying how she hated you and wanted to leave the magazine!" he yelled. 

Draco snorted, still not looking up. "She deserved it. Besides, I was even going to apologize–ME apologize to a Weasley! But she stormed out of the office like a two year old..." 

"Look at me, Draco," Jack said coldly. 

After a second of scribbling, he grudgingly looked up at Jack's face which was twisted with rage. 

"You hurt that poor girl by saying some absolute horrible things...I thought you told me you were going to be nice to her so she'd go out with you because you, 'couldn't get her out of your head,'" he said, imitating Draco's voice. 

"I started out nice," Draco said, "but she got mean, so I followed. Was I supposed to be sweet when she was laughing at me?" 

Jack laughed, but did not sound amused. "After all of the terrible things you've done to her, yes, you need to be sweet to her for the rest of your life while she's rude to you to make up for it." 

Draco snorted. "The Weasleys have been terribly rude to me too over the years. It hasn't just been me..." 

"But I have a strange feeling that you started it..." Jack said. "Well...anyways I talked her out of leaving, but only just barely. You better start looking for another date for tomorrow night." 

"That's no good..." Draco said, annoyed. "I wanted to go with her!" 

Jack laughed sounding very amused this time. "You sound like a spoiled child, Drake...besides there's not much change she'll ever speak to you again...let alone..." 

"What do I need to do for her to forgive me?" Draco said simply. 

"Change your whole life style, beg forgiveness, and oh yea, turn back the clock a few hours and never say those nasty things to her," Jack said just as simply. 

Draco laughed. "You don't think I can get Virginia to forgive me ever, and certainly not by tomorrow night?" 

"No, I know you can't," Jack replied dryly. 

"Don't be so sure," Draco said. "I have a plan." 

Jack sighed. "Don't ruin everything again, Draco, ok? Why don't you just swallow your pride, ask Pansy to go, and get over it." 

"How much you want to bet that I can't do it?" Draco said with a smirk. 

"Ten million galleons," Jack said smiling. 

Draco's smirk faded slightly. "No deal, but you'll still be wrong." 

Jack grinned. "Confidence failing you? Well you can go ahead and try, but if you make her more miserable or make her leave the magazine, I will murder you." 

"Fair enough," Draco said, turning back to his paperwork. 

"You'll bet your life, but not ten million galleons? You've got your priorities a little mixed up, don't you?" 

"No, it's just that I'd have to give you the money...you'd have to fight me to be able to kill me...and I like my chances." 

Jack laughed. "You wish," he said before leaving the office. 

*** 

Ginny woke the next morning from a horrible dream in which she was kissing Malfoy while he gave her knuts at a time. She shook her head to clear it. This was getting ridiculous. 

It was only then that she realized that she could barely breathe. Her eyes were swollen and she throat was almost completely closed up. 

"Wha..." she croaked, before realizing that her whole room was filled with daisies. "Daisies..." she coughed out. She was deadly allergic to those particular flowers and all of her friends knew it. What was this all about? 

She stood up and searched briefly before finding a card. She grabbed it and ran out of the room before opening it. 

_Virginia,___

_I am sorry for all of the terrible things I said to you yesterday. You are really an excellent model and I am glad you are at the magazine.___

_If you ever need anything, please just ask me.___

_Draco_

Draco had done this. Was this some kind of sick joke? It had been published in her biography in the magazine that she was deathly allergic to daisies, so he must know and had done this viciously. 

She glared at the letter. How dare he be so sarcastic to her? 

It took her hours to get her allergies under control, even though she thought she still looked horrible. She finally left for work over an hour late. Draco could hardly expect her to be on time. 

The first thing she did when she arrived was to march up to Draco's office and barge right in, ignoring Nicole. 

She found him combing his hair in front of a little mirror on his desk. 

When he saw her, he dropped the comb and abruptly turned to her, looking a little embarrassed. Ginny smiled a little in triumph. She had caught him off guard. 

"Were you trying to kill me this morning, Malfoy?" she asked, her amusement disappearing. 

The prat actually looked surprised. "Wha...What? Did the florists mess something up?" he asked, sounding slightly scared. 

"No, you did. Don't play dumb! Who chose the flowers?" she asked. 

"Well...I did of course..." he said, looking embarrassed. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And why did you choose those particular flowers?" 

"Because," he said, actually blushing a little. "Because...they reminded me of you. They were so bright and happy and...well...they were always my mother's favorite..." he cut off abruptly, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "What, are they not good enough for you for some reason?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. What an actor. 

"No, it's just that I'm deathly allergic to daisies," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Oh, that explains the puffy...I mean..." he stammered. 

"Well, yes...but what were you expecting? Come on Malfoy! You knew that I was allergic to them! It said so in my biography in the issue!" 

Draco snorted, and Ginny became even more angry. "Do you think that I have so much time on my hands that I would read your stupid bi..." he cut off before starting again. "I mean...I don't usually read my whole magazine. I usually trust Lexie to put in good stuff and..." 

Ginny laughed. "So it was just an accident then?" she said in an unbelieving tone. 

"Yes," he said, with his little boy innocent look. 

"You're a good actor, I'll give you that. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were actually sorry for what you had said yesterday," she said bitterly. 

"Well, I am," he said seriously. 

Ginny was getting more angry by the second. "And why would you be sorry, Malfoy? You've said worse things to me over the years, I'm sure..." 

"Because...I ... well felt guilty and...terrible after I said it. That well...never happens to me, so I – decided to apologize." 

Ginny's face softened a little. He actually seemed serious. Could he be serious? He was being nice. Was this just some plot to get her to trust her? 

"Seriously, Virginia," he said, looking as if it took all of his will power to speak. "I'm...I'm sorry...I should never have said that to you." 

"You're...actually sincere? I mean...I'm sorry but I'm...shocked." she stammered. 

He laughed. "I know, I'm a bit surprised myself. But, I am trying to change and be a better person, Virginia. And I truly am sorry." 

Ginny just stared at him for a minute. "Well...it's ok, I mean, I forgive you...I mean...it was partially my fault to...I was rather mean as well and..." 

Draco beamed one of his rare true smiles and Ginny almost melted. He sure was good looking. "No, it was my fault. Do you think we...we could ever get along?" 

"Well, I suppose so..." Ginny said, slowly returning the smile. "If you stop insulting me and my family every few seconds..." 

He nodded, still smiling. "Of course." 

"Well, ok then," Ginny said, grinning. 

"So, you'll go to the awards show with me?" he asked. 

"What?" she burst out. "All of this apologizing was just a ploy to get me to go with you to that stupid awards thing!?" 

"No," he said, looking horrified. "I just thought..." 

"Well, think again, Malfoy," she said turning and stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind her. To think she had almost fallen for that trick. 

Nicole looked up at her, alarmed. "Another fight?" she said, sounding sad. 

"I guess you could say that," Ginny sighed. 

"Poor Mr. Malfoy...he tries so hard..." 

Ginny laughed. "Yes he tries so hard to make me angry..." she said, walking away. 

"No, I mean he tries so hard to make you happy. Did you know that he took hours to get those flowers arranged for you and had to stay at the office almost all night finishing the work he missed? It must have been after one by the time he finally left, judging on all of the work he still had to do when I left..." Nicole explained. 

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "What?" she asked, confused. Had Draco...Malfoy really been trying to be sweet to her? "Why would he be so nice to me?" 

"Well," Nicole said, with s slight giggle. "Of course I have no proof, but I personally think it's because he's head over heels for you. I've never seen him like this before." 

Ginny rolled her eyes at the seventeen year old. "You're letting your imagination run away with you. He would never..." 

"Don't be so sure..." Nicole said with a grin. "I usually am pretty good at sensing these things." 

"You're crazy," Ginny said, walking away. 

"Whatever you want to think..." Nicole said with another giggle. 

Ginny shook her head and started walking faster. Nicole was just being delusional, Draco was just trying to get her to trust him so he could use her, and she certainly wasn't feeling anything more than loathing for the prat. 

She was not falling for him.   
  
Thank yous:  
  
Aly: :) Thanks hun--everyone read her stories (yea i know i always say that, but...)   


Rainstar: Thanks so much for reading my story--I know you're not much of a HP fan *lol* (insane everyone huh?) so it must have took a lot *grin*  


Rose-Kaiba--Thank you thank you--sorry it took so long!  


Yoshi-12--thanks :) and they will--maybe *muwaha*  


LadyJade--gotta love Draco *sighs* and no problem  


Tokyogal90--i'd understand if i was doing telemarketing--but i'm calling these people back lol--btw the papa johns thing sounds funny--thanks for reviewing--rambling's good  


HPfreak8--love the sn...thanks  


Kutiexaznxangel--thanks :) hope i can update sooner next time  


RosieLady--Yea they both can...but you gotta love 'em  


just a girl-- thanks :D Here's more  


SteelAzalea--yea i know--it's all right--i haven't gotten anyone like that stupid lady again   


katie moffat--thanks so much! i'm so glad you decided to read it and liked it  


The Totally Sarcastic Sprite--kewl -- thanks for reviewing as always :)  


Wicked Witch of Slytherin--thanks for reviewing again! Glad you're liking it.  


loony-luna32--thanks for r/ring :)  


sweetstar3--yes they are coming... :D *grins evilly*  


RosyCheeks--lol thanks--and yea--silly boy doesn't stand a chance at resisting Ginny  


CrystalBlue---Thanks so much :) I'll try to update again soon  


cashew--I know isn't Pansy awful--and aren't I gracious? lol Anyways, you'll have to read and find out what happens at the awards show hehe  


Hplova4eva--thanks a ton for reviewing--:)  


swaummyis06--Thank you--yes he doesn't stand a chance...i'll try to post more very soon  


Serepidia--thanks as always Annj--(everyone read her stories as always--she needs to update--)  


Copperstring--thanks a bunch (sorry if i already thanked you for this--just don't want to miss anyone) here's more  


cherrysunset--*see above on the parenthesis* Thanks so much-- here's more  


  
OK EVERYONE: I seriously am -- thrilled that so many people are reading my story--I get like 2 reviews a chapter on my other one lol (btw if you read and review it i'll love ya forever--well i already love ya forever for reading this story but-- and my other story is almost finished so--)  


Thank you so much everyone--you're all the best!  


  



	6. Before the Show

(A/N) Still no internet at my house–sorry about the wait. Thank yous at bottom. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters 

In Magazines Chapter Six: Before the Show 

"So what in the world am I going to do?" Draco screamed at Jack the next day as he paced in the area behind his desk. 

Jack ran a hand through his hair irritably. "I don't know, Draco. It's your own fault that you can't get a date, so stop yelling at me!" 

Draco stopped pacing and turned on Jack. "It is too your fault! You said giving Ginny flowers was a good idea when I asked you! Some good idea..." 

"Well you didn't say you were sending her daisies! Besides, you didn't expect me to tell you her favorite flower while trying to win our bet, did you? By the way," Jack added, a smile forming on his lips, "how d you want to pay me the ten million galleons?" 

Draco was not amused. "I never agreed to that," he grunted. 

"Fine, I'll let it slide this once because you're in such a bad position..." Jack said, his smile growing stronger. "So how does it feel, being the great Draco Malfoy and all, and not being able to get a date?" 

"I can too get a date!" Draco said defensively. "I'll have you know that I had girls banging down my door at business college. They were good looking too, but I was kind of going out with Pansy so didn't really pay attention to them. I bet I could call any one of them and they'd jump at the chance to go to the awards show and won't be busy or gone like the night of the business dinner...only..." 

Jack laughed, "Only what? They don't really exist and you're just trying to sound macho?" 

"Only I find myself comparing every girl to Ginny..." Draco sighed. "What is wrong with me? She's a Weasley–and I mean she's gorgeous but I've seen prettier..." He slumped into his chair. 

"Well, there's a few possible answers. Either you find your pride threatened by this girl who you consider lower than yourself turning you down, or you're actually developing feelings for her. Only you can determine which is true," Jack said thoughtfully. 

Draco sat thinking for a few moments. "I'm not sure. I want it to be the first, but I don't think it is. I mean I wouldn't feel threatened if this mudblood Granger girl turned me down. I'd just think she had very poor taste..." 

Jack looked very surprised. "Draco, do you realize that you've just basically admitted to having feelings for Ginny?" 

Instead of answering, Draco stood up and walked over to his wooden file cabinet. He opened a drawer and started looking through some of the files. 

"Draco!?" Jack said, standing up and walking over to him. "What are you going to do about this?" 

After a minute, Draco turned and looked at Jack. "Ignore it. I can't do anything about it anyways. Nothing I do will make her want to go out with me. Besides, my pride is important to me. I'm not going to grovel for her...or tell her my feelings–not that I even know what those are. I'll just go to the awards show solo...or take Nicole if she wants to go. It'll be ok." 

"Tell you what," Jack exclaimed, "what if I ask Ginny to go with me and you can go with Lexie. That way all four of us will go, and it'll give you a chance to talk to her." 

"Really? Are you sure about that? I know how much you want to go with Lex..." 

Jack shrugged and walked over to the door. "Don't worry bout it. I'll get up the nerve to ask her out one of these days." 

"Thanks, Jack," Draco called after him, as Jack opened the door. 

"No problem," he said. "I'll go ask her now." With that, he closed the door. 

Draco went back to his desk and started working on the file he had retrieved from the cabinet. This really did seem the perfect plan. He didn't know if he could ever get Ginny to like him at all, and he didn't even know if he wanted her to like him. This could just be a weird phase he was going through. 

A very weird phase. 

*** 

Alexis was livid as she stormed into Draco's office. She found him asleep over some of his paperwork but didn't stop herself from slamming the door behind her. Draco woke with a start, and looked up at Lexie guiltily. 

"I was up late and..." he murmured. 

"I don't care about that Draco," Alexis said, her voice shaking slightly. She felt like she was going to cry, but didn't want to admit she was that upset. After taking a deep breath, she continued, "Did you hear that Jack's taking Ginny to the awards show?" 

Draco leaned back in his chair. "Oh yea...well you see..." 

"What's wrong with me Draco?" she said, not being able to stop tears from streaming down her face. 

Draco looked very uncomfortable, but stood up and walked over to her. "Nothing, Lexie..." he said hugging her a bit awkwardly. "Why?" 

"B...because everyone likes that Virginia girl so much more than me. I mean, Jack and I have been friends for forever. We agreed we were going to go together and then he cancels like this on me on the day of and tells me to go with you! I mean I love you and all Draco, but..." she gushed out. 

"Um," he said softly. "Well, he actually is taking Ginny as a favor to me. I wanted to go with her...but she doesn't like me at all. He's taking her to give me a chance to let her get to know me better. I'm sorry it's spoiling your plans, but I know he wanted to go with you." 

Alexis took a deep breath. "Oh," she said slowly, taking a step back from the hug. "So, it was your idea?" she asked hopefully. 

"Well, no actually, it was his. But..." Draco started. 

"I knew it!" she said, on the verge of tears again. "He was just looking for an excuse to get out of taking me!" 

Draco groaned. "No, that's not it Lex, I know it!" 

"How?" she asked angrily. 

"Well..." he started, looking even more uncomfortable. "I can't exactly tell you, but I know he likes someone other than Ginny and..." 

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Of course he'd tell you that Draco! You like her too! He's probably luring you off guard and..." 

Draco laughed. "No, Lex, I'm sure Jack would never do anything like that! Now look, take the rest of the day off and go relax. We'll all have a wonderful time tonight and win all of the awards and then later you and Jack can go out just the two of you...and if everything goes well, Ginny will at least be speaking to me..." 

Alexis thought for a minute and then finally admitted, "Yea, well maybe you're right..." She sighed. "But I'm not as optimistic as you are, Draco." She smiled wryly. "After being taken for granted for years by Jack, I can't really think he's magically going to notice me..." 

"He will," Draco said, assuring her as he led her out of the office. "Now, go have fun. I'll see you tonight." 

"Ok..." Alexis said, giving Draco a hug before leaving the office. "Thanks Draco...I still think you're crazy but...thanks." 

Draco smirked. "No problem." 

Alexis sighed and walked down the hallway. She doubted Draco was right, but she could always hope. 

***   
Ginny stood in front of the mirror in her room adjusting the forest green satin robe that she had chosen from the magazine's vast collection of evening gowns. She felt kind of embarrassed choosing a dress robe the color Draco had told her to wear, but it really did look the best on her. Besides, she had only had a few hours to decide after Jack had asked her. 

Grabbing a tube of lipstick, she gave her lips one last fix up before stepping out of her room into the hallway. She hadn't told her mother where she was going yet, but due to the events of last month, she decided she better. Getting down the stairs in her spike heels was not an easy feat, but she finally made it, and was about to go into the kitchen when she heard a gasp behind her. 

She spun around and found a wide eyed, gaping Ron staring back at her. 

"You...you look beautiful, Gin," Ron said, recovering quickly. "But, if you're planning on going out with Malfoy again, you might as well go back upstairs. There's no way I'm letting you..." 

Ginny grunted in exasperation. "You're not my mother, Ron! I can do whatever I want...besides why are you always hanging around here now? Shouldn't you be off on a date with Hermione?" 

"Well..." he said, going bright red, "we've had a sort of–fight. And...the worst part is...after the fight she had the nerve to say yes to go out with one of my roommates, so I don't like being around my apartment..." he broke off, hanging his head. 

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny said, going over and giving him a hug. "It'll be ok. Why don't you go and buy her some flo..." she cut off, blushing. "I mean...you could go apologize and take her out to dinner. Perhaps you should get her some chocolates. I'm sure she's dying to forgive you." 

Ron jumped back from the hug suddenly. "Me apologize to her? You're talking like this is all my fault!" 

Ginny folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Well, isn't it?" 

After a few minutes, Ron groaned. "Oh, I suppose so. I'll go apologize...but don't sway from the point! You're not going out with Malfoy and that..." 

Just then, Molly walked into the room. "You look nice, Ginny dear. Going somewhere special?" 

Ron burst out, "She's going with Malf..." 

Ginny interrupted him. "I'm going the Wizard Magazine Awards with a coworker named Jack." 

"Oh, that's nice Ginny," her mother said, smiling. "But, why did Ron say..." 

"He just likes to jump to conclusions," Ginny said, smiling sweetly. 

Ron expression was one of mixed relief and annoyance. "You never told me..." he started. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. 

"Oh," Ginny said, suddenly feeling nervous. "That must be Jack. How do I look?" 

"Lovely, Ginny dear," Molly said, smiling. 

Ginny rushed to the door, but took a moment to compose herself before opening it. To her surprise, she did not see Jack's handsome smiling face on the other side, but Draco's even more handsome one looking apprehensive. 

"D...Draco..." Ginny stammered. 

"Nice to see you too," he said, his smirk appearing on his face. 

"Wha...What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, trying to block Ron's view. 

Draco laughed. "Jack's photo shoot this afternoon took longer than expected, so he asked me to get you. We're all going to meet in front of that french restaurant we went to and take a carriage ride to the awards show. That's how most people arrive..." 

Unfortunately, Draco did not follow Ginny's lead in being quiet, and Ginny cringed as she heard an angry noise come out of Ron and heard him come stomping over. 

"What are you doing here Malfoy? You stay away from my little sister!" he burst out. 

Draco threw back his head and laughed. "Calm down, you idiot! Do you honestly think I would want to take out your sister?" 

Ginny's eyes widened in annoyance. This was some change from this morning. 

Draco, seeing Ginny's annoyance, changed his tone. "Um, what I mean is, she can take care of her own life. Besides, I'm just doing a bit of a favor for a friend since he's running late. Now go away and let us leave..." 

"No Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, and Ginny sighed. 

"Ron, please just go away. You really aren't helping anything..." she said. 

Draco laughed again. "See, even your 'little sister' is against you in this one. You better just go away and..." 

Before Ginny could think, Ron's fist came flying through the air at Draco. Draco ducked out of the way just in time, and had his wand out in a flash casting a hex at Ron that made him fly across the room and hit against the wall. 

It took a minute, but Ron finally was able to jump up and come running back at Draco. Ginny quickly hurled herself in between them. 

"Stop it Ron!" Ginny yelled as Molly came running over to bandage Ron's nose, which was bleeding heavily. 

Ginny was nearly dying of embarrassment. Trust Ron to cause a scene like this. 

Ron stood there staring at Ginny. "So you're on his side?" 

"Well since he wasn't the idiot who started it..." 

"Ha! Virginia..." 

Molly, finished with Ron's nose, turned sternly on him. "Ron, for once you might want to try thinking before you act. Honestly boy..." she continued, shooing him back into the house before turning to Ginny. "I'm sorry about that, you two. Have a lovely time at the show..." 

Draco looked very surprised at this show of acceptance and reason coming from the Weasley family. "Um," he stammered a little, "I'm... I'm sorry about the mess in your house, the dent and the blood..." 

"Oh don't worry about it, dear. I'll make Ron fix it," Molly said, smiling a little as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She waved and closed the door behind her. 

Ginny sighed. That had been horrible. To her surprise, Draco didn't make any snide remarks about her brother. 

"Your mother seems to be a reasonable person," he said, conversationally as they walked away from the burrow. 

"Oh...yes she's great..." Ginny said, smiling a little in her surprise. 

Draco returned the smile. When they were about twenty yards from the burrow, Draco said, "Ok, apparate to the restaurant?" 

"Ok," Ginny said. 

They both disappeared with little pops. 

(A/N) ok I know not much happened...More will happen next chapter–promise :) 

Thank yous: 

Hayley Potter: Yes, Aly and I do shameless plugs for one another's stories...(read hers ;) ) thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you like it so far. 

Miss Spinn: Cool :) thanks--glad you think it's funny 

Wizzabee: I know--wasn't it sweet *aww* Draco... 

steph: it made you cry? aww -- well i'm glad--maybe--is that a good thing? ;) 

loony-luna32: Thanks--I'm really glad you like it so far. 

Death's Apprentice: *Shivers slightly* thank you thank you :) 

The Totally Sarcastic Sprite: I updated--only after you said pwease of course :) 

Lady Rex: Thanks...I'm trying to characterize them well--Draco's my favorite to do because he's--well Draco... 

Da lil Anime Angel: *shrugs* So hard to be original...with like thousands of fics...but I'm trying to make it my own :) thanks for reviewing 

Hplova4eva: Thanks so much as always :) 

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thank you--sorry it takes so long *needs internet*--i'm seriously going through withdrawl 

cashew: I know--poor lil Draco--glad I made you laugh *teehee* and there's nothing wrong with a few catch phrases... 

Copperstring: Once I get my net back (if I get it soon enough to be able to have time to read--) I sure will -- sorry it'll take so long 

eedoe: Thank you for your reviews and suggestions :) and no--they're not together *gags* Ron and Hermione forever! 

Princess Punky: Thank you thank you :) 

monkeyface: Thanks :) Here's more--and of course I won't stop now! 

Laura I know I know-but my other story is so sad right now...and I--I just can't finish it! It's too sad to finally end my story -- but ok I'll work on the next chapter today-- 

sweetstar3: I thought about making it a plot of Jack's--but he's not that kind of character...lol...so it's just a coincidence--with Jack not doing anything to stop it-- 

TokyoGal90: Yea I know--slowly but surely Draco's warming up to her... 

Aly: Thanks as always--read her stories--etc etc...*rofl* You're the best girl 

Oriad: Thank you! Here's more :) 

RosyCheeks: I know--poor lil Draco *pats him on the head* thanks for the review 

If i missed someone--kick me in your review :)   
  
  
  



	7. The Awards Show

A/N Well it's been forever; I'm sorry. This chapter is kinda thrown together. I might change it if I don't like it in a few days, or if I get an unusual number of "blah" reviews. Thanks for reading–please review! :)  
  
Ginny sat in the carriage next to Jack, thinking to herself.. Draco sat across from her, but from his body language no one could have guessed that she knew him. Why did men always have such drastic mood swings? (A/N Seriously anyone who can answer for me...)  
  
The silence that hung over the carriage surprised Ginny. Usually when Jack was near, everyone was engaged in some lively conversation or another. He seemed to be uncomfortable, however, shifting in his seat and glancing over at Alexis occasionally.  
  
"So," Ginny said hesitantly, "about how far away is the awards show?"  
  
Jack smiled as if he had been praying for someone to say something. "It's not very far from here," he started.  
  
"Trust me, you'll know when you see it," Draco said from his corner of the carriage, without taking his gaze off of the scenery.  
  
Ginny glanced over at him, but didn't reply. The silence continued for several more minutes until finally the building came into view. It was a huge Arabian looking palace, with extensive gardens in front, on which were standing milling crowds of well-dressed people. Ginny gasped. She had never seen such a spectacular building.  
  
Draco smirked. "Told you you'd know it," he said, finally turning his gaze to her, looking proud of himself. "Because it is so spectacular, the top wizards in the country have put together a series of hiding spells to keep this place a secret. If any muggles knew about it they'd be flocking here to try to take a tour."  
  
"Draco only mentions this of course," Jack said, leaning over towards Ginny with a smirk, "because his father was involved in creating the spell."  
  
Alexis' eyes flared a little, and she shifted in her seat before saying, "Well, he has a right to brag. His family is rather prestigious, rather than being..."  
  
Jack shot a look at her, anger mixed with hurt, and she stopped.  
  
"I–I'm sorry," she stammered a little, "I don't feel well tonight." She gave a wavering smile.  
  
Draco put his arm around her. "Are you ok? We could take you back and get you a doctor and..."  
  
"No–no I'm fine, thanks Drake," she said, straightening up in her seat as the carriage pulled up to the front of the palace.  
  
Ginny noticed that Jack stiffened a little as Draco left his arm around Alexis. Ginny was wondering about this when she realized with horror that she herself was stiffening. Was it jealousy or just discomfort? Why would she be jealous of anyone Draco was hugging?  
  
As the carriage stopped, Draco opened the door and got out first, helping Alexis out, and then, to her surprise, Ginny. Jack jumped out and onto the red carpet last.  
  
They had only stood there a moment before they were swarmed upon by journalists, snapping pictures and asking questions. Draco ignored their presence and led the way into the building. The rest of the group followed.  
  
Draco sat at the table reserved for Wit and Wiz, drumming his fingers on the table and trying not to fall asleep. The president of the guild had been speaking for almost an hour about the importance of magazines in the world today. He had been whispering to Lexie for the first half hour, but then she had started to fall asleep and he had offered her his shoulder. She had declined it after a glance at Jack and was sleeping with her head slumped forward on her chest. He hoped she didn't start snoring. He wished the speech would end. The dinner that accompanied the awards ceremony couldn't start until after the speech, and Draco was hungry.  
  
"Well that brings me about to the halfway point of my speech," the man droned on.  
  
Draco couldn't take it any longer. Taking out his wand and pointing it at the president, Draco muttered something under his breath. All of the speaker's notes went up in flames. The crowd gasped in horror, but there were quite a few chuckles of amusement mixed in, including those of Jack and Lexie.  
  
The speaker looked lost and embarrassed, his face almost glowing red as he extinguished the flames.  
  
"How could you be so rude Draco?" Ginny said, sounding horrified.  
  
Draco looked over at her in surprise. He had thought that if anyone would have appreciated the trick, it would have been Fred and George Weasley's sister. "Well, the man was about as boring as..."  
  
"He wasn't that bad," she said, "and look how embarrassed you made him! He didn't deserve that. This is his party and..."  
  
Smirking, Draco interrupted, "And I thought you knew how to have some fun, Virginia."  
  
Draco was surprised at the look of disgust in her eyes, the image of which he couldn't get out of his mind for a long time after. "I know how to have fun, but I know also when things are just plain rude. We are his guests and should behave as such. I suppose since you were raised to be such a prat in your family..."  
  
"Wow," Draco said, eyes narrowing, "I haven't made any derogatory remarks about your family, and here you are being a hypocrite."  
  
Ginny didn't respond, but turned back to the speaker, who was hurriedly ending his speech.  
  
Draco snorted. Some people were just way too uptight. The worst part about it, though, was that Jack also was giving him a look of disgust. He had earlier laughed at the joke, and now was turning on him; Ginny was having a bad influence on him.  
  
Finally the man stopped his infernal droning and sat down. Just then, the plates filled with food and the feast began.  
  
Draco and Jack dug in, eating everything in sight. Ginny and Alexis, however, mostly just picked at their food, staring at their food or off into the distance.  
  
"Well, this is no good," Jack said, smiling uneasily. "So, how are you two girls doing at your work?"  
  
"Um..." Ginny started as Alexis began with, "Well..." and they both fell silent after an embarrassed glance at each other.  
  
Draco smirked. "Fine, if the girls refuse to be social, I suppose the men will have to do all the talking."  
  
"Please don't," Alexis said with a smile. "I for one don't want to know what you guys will ramble on about for hours..."  
  
Ginny giggled at this, and Draco found himself annoyed. He had always thought of himself as a good conversationalist.  
  
"Exactly," Ginny piped up, and then turned to Alexis. "I am so excited to hear the band. The Renegade ex-Ravenclaws are my favorite!"  
  
Draco, who was looking down trying to ignore the girls, perked up at this. "They're your favorite too? But they're so obscure; I didn't think anyone had even really heard of them."  
  
"Well, I haven't," said Alexis, "but I'm sure they'll be good."  
  
"So, what's your favorite song?" Draco continued.  
  
Ginny laughed a little, and said, "Mine's 'Here Again.'"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "That sentimental dribble? It definitely is their worst. I prefer something like, "Rock, Drink and Sports."  
  
"Well, I guess us agreeing on something was too weird to be true..." Ginny said, looking away.  
  
Just then, the chords of the band's new hit started.  
  
Ginny sat on the edge of her seat, eyes glued to the band. She wished she could get up and dance, but the feel of Draco's eyes on her made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
Finally, she could take it no longer.  
  
"You have a problem, Malfoy?" she asked, spinning around, only to discover that he was standing and dancing with Lexie. He was looking in her direction, but probably only because she was between him and the band.  
  
Draco looked down at her with his mocking grey eyes. "Is there a problem, Miss Weasley?" he asked, sounding surprised and disdainful.  
  
Ginny didn't answer. She was sick of the way he made everyone feel. She was sick of the way he made her feel. Hew as cruel, spiteful, almost evil, yet she found herself attracted to him, wishing she could be the one to change him.  
  
The worst part was that every time she felt happy about their relationship, he would do something so despicable that she thought there was no good in him and that her situation was hopeless. Then, every time she decided to give up completely, he would do something just sweet enough to keep her hanging on.  
  
Feeling tears form in her eyes, she stood up and stalked out of the huge ballroom, ending up in one of the side hallways. She took a deep breath and walked a few steps, clearing her mind.  
  
Just then, she heard the door open behind her, someone step through, and close the door again.  
  
"I'm ok, Jack," she said in a voice that surprisingly only shook a little." She turned around slowly and instead of finding Jack, found herself staring into the deep grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

---  
Draco stood there, staring at Ginny, not really sure why he had followed her. To complicate matters, she thought he had been Jack–she wished it had been Jack. He seriously considered pretending he was just out for a walk and accidentally ran into her, or just ignoring her completely and going back into the ballroom.  
  
Deciding that both of these would seem idiotic, he just stared at her, hoping she would say something first.  
  
She didn't.  
  
After about what Draco figured was at least a minute, he cleared his throat and spoke hesitantly, "Um, hello Virginia."  
  
He had to stop himself from laughing outright after that. That was no doubt the stupidest sounding thing he had ever said.  
  
"Hi, Draco," she said, sounding about as awkward as he did.  
  
After another moment of silence, she spoke again, "Why did you come out here?"  
  
"I..." he thought for a moment of which lie would be most convincing. "I thought it would look a little weird for one of our employees to stalk out of the party and never come back. We are a new magazine after all...and..." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh, well...I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I just needed to get some fresh air, and a break from..." she stopped. "I'll be back in a little while." She turned as if to walk away.  
  
This was no good. She would hate him more than ever now. Why did he even care what she thought? Oh well, who was he kidding?  
  
"Don't leave," he said a bit gruffly and she stopped in her tracks.  
  
Merlin, what am I getting myself into? he thought.  
  
"Why?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.  
  
He shrugged and backed up a little, averting his eyes from hers.  
  
"I...um, wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, and for the way I treated you," he said, slowly at first but ending in a rush.  
  
She paused for a while before speaking. "Ok," she said.  
  
Draco waited for more, but she didn't say anything else.  
  
"Ok?" he asked, anger rising in his voice. He took a step forward and looked into her eyes. "I follow you all the way out here and APOLOGIZE to you...and all I get is an 'Ok?' After all I have done and tried to make you not hate me? But no, you won't even notice. You just want Jack–Well I've got a story for you! Jack's gay!–well no he isn't, but he likes...I mean...what is your problem with me Virginia Weasley!?"  
  
Realizing what he had almost said, what he had almost revealed about Jack and Lexie after promising he wouldn't tell, and what he had almost said about his strange attraction to a Weasley, he tried to aparate home, before realizing he was in a no-aparate zone.  
  
Almost growling with frustration, he turned and walked towards the door to the ballroom.  
  
"Draco," Ginny said, hesitantly before he could open the door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, trying not to yell at her.  
  
"Thank you for apologizing," she said.  
  
He turned around to look at her, but she had already stalked off down the hallway. He considered following her, but judging on what had just happened, he decided against that. He really needed to pull himself together. She was just a woman...a girl...  
  
He became even more irritated when he found himself trying to watch all of the entrances to the ballroom from their table.  
  
Finally, one of the doors opened and Ginny stepped through. He turned away, trying to pretend like he hadn't noticed her.  
  
She took her seat again, and he gave what he thought would be a cordial, "Welcome back, Virginia," and then cringed at how ridiculously formal it sounded.  
  
The rest of the awards ceremony passed slowly for Draco, with him trying to avoid looking at Ginny without looking like he was avoiding it. Wit and Wiz won five awards, unheard of for a new magazine, including best new model, Virginia Weasley. Draco was relieved that he could watch her through her whole acceptance speech without feeling pathetic.  
  
On the way home in the carriage, Draco rarely spoke. No one really noticed, because Jack was talking enough for the both of them.  
  
He was annoyed at almost everything and everyone, but he knew he shouldn't be. Well, he should be annoyed at Virginia Weasley, but he wasn't. All he wanted was her good opinion. All he wanted was for her to go out with him. Was that too much to ask?  
  
Merlin, what was he thinking? He needed a vacation, a long vacation...away from Gin...Vir...the Weasel.  
  



	8. Incessant Talking

A/N: hahaha I updated! Fancy that! Yeah, so sorry I have been horrible at updating, but I haven't forgotten about this story. As always, I love my reviewers. I have got a million reasons for not updating, none of them valid. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8 – Incessant Talking

Draco sat in the investor's meeting, completely and utterly bored. He couldn't believe something could be so boring. It wasn't possible.

"So, our thought is, we need to bring up profits by .5, or else I just don't know how..." an old man droned on and on.

The meeting had been three hours long so far. Draco had been planning on taking some much needed time off from his busy and Weasley-filled schedule.

Draco started to doodle with his quill, pretending to take notes. He had never been one for drawing, but he needed to pass the time somehow.

"Draco Malfoy," he wrote in his perfect cursive. He looked to his right and saw Lexie looking very intently on the speaker. "Alexis Conner," he wrote.

He looked to his left and tried to catch Jack's eye, but Jack was also focused on the speaker. How could they stand it?

He smirked as he wrote, "Archibald Jack Reddington III." Draco still found the fact that good ol' Archibald had changed his name to Jack Anderson was hilarious.

"Now, what is truly important, is that we remember to always figure in..." a woman said, interrupting the speaker.

Draco had many problems with these meetings. First, they were boring and didn't include any refreshment of any sort. Secondly, all of the people in the meetings were idiots. Thirdly, no one ever got to the point!

Just then, Draco noticed he was glowering at the speaker and breathing heavily. He stopped immediately and went back to doodling.

"Draco Malfoy, Alexis...Jack...Virginia," he wrote.

"Virginia Weasley. Draco Malfoy. Virginia Malfoy."

NO! He thought furiously in his head. What was he thinking? He was going crazy. It was this meeting...this evil meeting that was doing this to him. He needed to get out. Now.

"Mr. Malfoy?" someone was saying.

Draco looked around.

"Mr. Malfoy, as I was saying, I think it's time for you to give your view on this issue," a very boring man said.

Draco stood slowly, not having a clue what the topic was.

He used his most grand voice as he said, "My prestigious ladies and gentlemen..."

pop

He was gone.

—

Ginny was just about done looking at her very impressive, or so she thought, collection of prints from her latest shoot, when Jack and Lexie burst in the room.

"Where is he?" Lexie screamed. "He's not here either!"

Jack sighed. "Calm down, Lexie, it's not that big of a deal. We calmed the investors down and came up with perfect answers...I think the meeting went better than we could have imagined."

"Except for the fact that Draco disappeared," she said, "leaving me to answer everyone. Where has he gone? We have other important engagements and we're already an hour late."

Ginny wondered to herself briefly where Draco was, but then realized she didn't care.

"I'm sure he'll be back eventually," she said. "He's a big, jerk of a boy and he can take care of himself well enough."

Ginny thought she had said that in a mean enough tone. She was trying desperately to get over her attraction for Malfoy. Ever since he had apologized to her, she couldn't get him out of her head. He had looked so vulnerable, so incredibly–attractive.

She couldn't like him this much, though. It was driving her crazy. Plus, her family hated his family and vice versa. She couldn't like him and therefore she didn't like him. If she acted like she hated him enough, she would.

"You're right about one thing," Lexie said, "he is a jerk. Whether or not he can take care of himself without someone looking out for him remains to be seen!"

Jack rolled his eyes before yelling, "CALM DOWN LEXIE. LET'S JUST GO TO THE MEETING AND I BET DRACO WILL SHOW UP ON MONDAY."

"Ouch," Lexie said, covering her ears. "You didn't have to yell."

Jack looked surprised. "Really? Because I've been repeating myself for the last half an hour and you haven't responded. Now, let's just go."

"I still think we need someone to look for Draco," Lexie said insistently. "Ginny..." she said, an idea suddenly coming to her. "Could you please please please look for him? He apparated in a meeting–and we can't trace it–and we have no idea where he went."

This was the worst thing that could happen. She needed to get away from him, not to be constantly searching for him...constantly thinking of his grey eyes...

"No, sorry I can't Lexie," Ginny said, nonchalant. "I'm busy looking through prints today..."

"Oh, I'll do that," said Jack. "It looks like you have them narrowed down enough anyways–and as you know–I get the last say."

Ginny groaned. "Fine...I'll look for him. Any ideas where to start?"

"No," said Lexie. "We have to go, though, so sorry Ginny...thanks again!"

She grabbed Jack's arm and ran out the door.

Great. Now it was her job to think about Malfoy...where would his twisted little mind go?

—

Draco spread out on his beach towel, taking in the sun. There was nothing he loved better than being away from everyone he hated and being warm.

The waves beat up against the shore. This was great. Away from everything. Only here could he forget about his strange obsession with that red head (he wouldn't mention her name even in his head) and get back on track. He had a successful magazine to run, a suitable wife to find, and an insane mother to avoid. Not to mention his suppressed memories of his father he had to re-bury. This was going to be a hard, long weekend.

"Why is my life so hard?" Draco thought, as he took a sip of his Pina Colada and motioned for his servant to bring him another.

Just then, he heard an annoyingly loud pop.

"Go away Pansy. I just found out that you're not even that attractive, so I don't see how you can be mad that I only gave you a diamond necklace for your birthday. It was only three days late, so this stalking and pouting and yelling isn't called for," he said.

He turned around and saw, to his horror, Gi–Weasley.

"Um...Malfoy–I've been sent to tell you to come back to work and that Lexie is very angry with you," she said, looking awkwardly at her feet.

It was then that he realized he was only wearing his swimming trunks. Merlin...if he didn't have such a fantastic body he might wear the hideous "Swimming Robes" that some men did...but he had to use all of his assets...

He quickly covered himself with a towel. "Um, you can tell Lexie that I've taken a long weekend and I don't intend to return until Monday."

"Any reason for this rude irresponsible behavior?" she asked, looking at him for the first time.

"I've just been...really under stress lately..." he said.

The disapproving beaut...annoying...redhead sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'm leaving."

Just then, he realized he didn't want her to go. He was crazy.

He tried to stop himself, but before he could, he said, "Fine, if that's what you want. I just...was wondering ya know...if you wanted to talk? I've been going through a lot lately–and you've always been easy to talk to..."

"What?" she asked, sounding horrified. "Well, actually–I kinda have to go..."

"Oh, ok." Merlin...what an idiot. He had just made a fool of himself. He needed to fire her.

He turned away, put on his sun glasses and began furiously drinking his Pina Colada.

—

Ginny didn't want to leave. But she should. She couldn't stay and talk to him. She would end up falling for him, and then he would break her heart. Just like Harry. To be fair, Harry had dated her for a while and tried to be a perfect gentleman, but in the end decided they were too different

She lifted her wand to apparate back to Wit and Wiz, but then stopped. What harm could five minutes do?

—

Three hours and five virgin (Ginny could never hold her liquor) Pina Coladas later, Ginny was still there, and falling for Draco.

"Yeah, so having to kill my father was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I hated him and knew he was wrong–but I still loved him...ya know?" he said.

"Yeah...I can't imagine. The closest thing was my family having to turn Percy in for interfering with the plot to stop Voldemort–luckily he's out of jail now, but still..." Ginny mumbled.

Draco sighed. "Yeah. Voldemort ruined a lot of things–families, jobs, homes, dreams. I'm glad I saw how evil he was before the end."

Ginny smiled. "I'm glad you did too. Ron still doesn't believe you turned good. Although...no one really knew who defeated your father..."

"I felt it was best to not tell anyone," he said. "My mother would have hated me. I've only told a few people–wait a minute...you mean Ron still thinks I'm evil? Even when Mr. Stupid Harry Freakin Wonderful Potter told him I helped destroy the last horcrux? I guess he can't have half a brain coming from such..." he stopped himself.

Ginny was enraged. After this whole talk he still looked down on her family.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I'm just as stupid as he is for not being able to get over my prejudices."

Surprised, Ginny put down her wand. She hadn't realized she was about to hex him.

"It's ok...I know I've done the same thing–every once and a while," she said, smiling wryly.

"By the way," Draco said, "how did you find me?"

Ginny tried not to blush. "Um, I broke the spell on your notebook and read your doodles..." she said.

Draco suddenly started coughing on his drink and looked like he was going to die.

"Are you ok Draco?" Ginny asked, alarmed.

"What...exactly...did it...say?" he said, coughing.

Ginny laughed. "Well, most of it was crossed out so much I couldn't read it...you must have been angry or bored...and then it said Archibald Jack Reddington III, then more was crossed out...then it said 'Need to get out–Paris...no Nice!' so I asked Nicole if you had a place in Nice...and here I am."

"Oh," Draco looked intensely relieved. "Ok."

There was a long silence.

"One of my favorite things about this place is the sunset..." Draco said, lounging back down on his towel.

Sunset? What time was it? Oh no!

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was this late!" Ginny said, standing up. "I promised to go to Harry's party with Ron. Hermione and him are fighting yet again and he doesn't want to go alone...not that I want to go at all but..."

Draco suddenly turned away. "It's fine. Have fun with Potter," he said, in his usual cocky voice. When they were talking it had gone away.

"Well, I don't HAVE to go..." she said.

"No, go it's fine," he said, voice softening.

"Ok, well, it was really nice talking to you..." she said, smiling awkwardly.

Draco paused. "Yeah it was," he said.

"Bye," she said.

He paused again. "Bye."

She lifted her wand.

"Actually, Gin...Virginia?" he said.

"You can call me Ginny..." she said laughing a little.

"Ok...Gin it is..." he said smirking. "Um...I was wondering if you wanted to...maybe...go to that restaurant I was telling you about sometime..."

Ginny was shocked. He was asking her out? What did this mean? What should she say?

"Um...sure," she said without thinking. "Sorry, but I'm really late, I'll see you later."

pop

Ginny groaned. He probably thought she was an idiot. She had mumbled like an idiot, run away like an idiot, and probably looked like an idiot.

She then noticed where she was. In the middle of her living room, Ron staring at her looking happy.

"We're late Ginny!" he said. "But at least you're coming. Thanks so much for doing this...and...are you going to wear that?"

"Well it might be a little high-fashion for a little party but..." she said.

"Uh, Ginny–" Ron said, "you're covered in sand."

Ginny tried not to blush. Three hours of sitting on the beach had made her outfit covered in sand.

"Oh yeah, stupid photoshoot on the beach that they're not even going to use pictures from now..." she stammered. "Let me go change."

"Ok," Ron said, "but please hurry!"

She ran up to her room, trying to focus. She couldn't give anything away to Ron or Harry. She wasn't going out with Malfoy and she certainly didn't like him...a lot...


	9. Potter's Party

Ch. 9 – Potter's Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I know it's been forever. Sorry–busy life of a journalism student. Not to mention that I have to write all day and get burned out...

Ginny stood in front of her mirror, messing with her hair ... yet again. She didn't have time to take a shower because she was already late, and her hair wasn't cooperating. Finally, she just put it back into a nice-looking pony tail and decided that was good enough. It didn't quite match the style of her high-fashion little black dress, but she still looked fine.

It was only the second time she had worn this dress, not wanting to wear it out. She had actually bought it instead of being given the dress from a photo shoot, and it was the most expensive thing she had ever purchased. Tonight, though, she needed to pull out the big guns.

True, Ginny and Harry had broken up because they were too different ... or at least that was what Harry said. Ginny didn't think they were that different at all – except he was more stupid and she was better looking. She had spent years pining over him, and then had started dating tons of guys she didn't even like, trying to seem more confident. She had even turned a bit mean ... making fun of people to try to impress Harry. She regretted that now.

This tactic had worked at first. They started dating and she was happy. She started being herself around him almost all of the time, except when she was in groups of people. Then she went back into being the "fake Ginny," desperately trying to prove that she was cool enough to date Harry. Then one day it happened.

"Ginny, you are just too popular for me ... I mean, I know I am famous, but I have never been the performer you are when we're hanging out with people," he said. "You need to find someone who won't bore you like I eventually will."

He then proceeded to date a bunch of skanks. And Ginny was fine with it ... in public.

It had taken her years to get over Harry, and even now, she still felt angry when she saw him.

Just then, Ron yelled through her door, "GINNY! We're really late!"

She sighed and opened the door.

"Fine," she said. "Where should I apparate?"

--

So, he had finally done it – soiled the family name. His father would be rolling in his grave ... if he had a grave. That thought made him happy.

He couldn't believe he was going to date a Weasley. He was disgusted with himself. He was a stupid prat who couldn't think straight. But, the thought of dating someone like Ginny – well even the thought of dating someone who wasn't Pansy – thrilled – and terrified him.

She had reacted so strangely – mumbling sure and then leaving. He was sure he must like her at least on a physical level. He had a perfect body...

Oh Merlin! He hadn't set a day for the date! Now it would be all awkward again if he could actually get up the courage to ask her when she could go.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He was going to ask her now.

pop

Back in his apartment, he changed into some semi-formal preppy-looking robes and did his hair. He looked good. Good enough for any party of Potter's.

--

Ginny stood in a corner sipping her pumpkin juice. The party was in Harry's new fancy apartment, which she thought was to show off how horribly successful he was. He had a beautiful Asian girl on his arm...not Cho, thankfully. She thought she recognized her from another fashion magazine.

Ron stood next to her, scanning the room, trying to look at everyone but Hermione.

All of the sudden, music started playing, and Harry began dancing with his new fling. The other hundred or so of Harry's friends, some of them former Gryffindors, but most of them Ginny didn't recognize, started to dance as well. Ron snorted as Hermione was asked to dance by a tall, rich looking man.

"As if he could get her," he said.

"Just go apologize, Ron," Ginny said, wearily. "I'm getting tired of you two fighting."

"But, she's dancing with that git over there..." he said.

Ginny sighed. Her brother was obviously still 12. "Just go cut in," she said. "Hermione loves you...it'll be fine."

Ron grunted. "Ok, fine, but only because she looks like she's having a horrible time with that guy..."

Ginny smiled. Hermione was laughing her head off.

Her smile vanished as she accidentally met Harry's gaze. He looked handsome, but oddly enough, not as handsome as Draco. She turned and looked toward the door to his huge apartment, and saw someone who looked exactly like Draco walk in. Her mind was playing games with her. She was just too flustered after saying she would go out with her.

She shook her head, but Draco was still there, looking hot as ever and moving straight toward her. What was going on?

"Draco?" she said in a loud whisper. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I realized, Gin, that we had not yet set a time for our date," he said in a cocky, but thankfully quiet, voice.

"Well, Draco, whenever you want," she said, feeling flustered and a little annoyed that she had to do this at this horrible party. "Just decide on a time and let me know.

"No," he said. "It's up to you. I really don't have anything important going on..."

Just then, to Ginny's horror, Lavender Brown spotted them.

"It's Draco Malfoy!" she said to her little group of friends that were surrounding her. Pretty soon, Ginny could hear mumbles of "Draco," "Slytherin," "Voldemort," "Dumbledore," and even "Azkaban."

Draco rolled his eyes. "All of my favorite people in one place? How did I get to be so lucky? Well, I better get going before they decide to stone me to death or something. I guess the same thing would probably happen to you at a party of mine, so I shouldn't have expected anything better."

Just the, Ginny saw Harry, who was oblivious to the new topic of conversation, pull his new girlfriend in for a kiss, resting his hand on her cheek just like he had told Ginny he would only do to her.

"No," she suddenly said, loudly. "There's no reason for you to leave. You've done nothing wrong."

Draco yawned. "Even so, this party is a bore."

"Then you could keep me company," Ginny said, a bit desperately as she tried to ignore what Harry was doing. She could feel a bit of an edge come to her voice, and she knew if she didn't try hard, she would start crying.

Draco looked over at Harry and laughed.

"How tacky is that Ginny?" he said scoffingly. "Making out at a party?"

His voice softened. "You're better than that..." he said. He then looked away quickly and coughed. "So, um...when is good for you? I mean, the restaurant is in the United States, so you'll have to be ready at an odd time of day. I supposed we could go for lunch, though.

"Hmm," Ginny said, still trying not to look at Harry. "I don't know...I'll have to check my schedule..."

Just then, Ron came toward them, Hermione holding his hand and trying to drag him backward.

"Ginny!" Ron whispered frantically. "Do you know what everyone is saying? If you thought I treated Malfoy badly ... what is he doing here anyways?"

Ginny sighed in relief when she saw that Ron was probably not going to hit Draco.

"I know..." she said. "But I don't think he should have to leave. The war is over, Ron...school is over. We really should get over this."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. If Ginny wanted to invite Mal...Draco...then there's nothing wrong with it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Right, well Ginny, maybe you can give that speech in a beauty pageant some day. For now, though, I think Malfoy should leave before Harry hears he's here."

Ginny grimaced. Harry was so caught up in his own little world that he STILL hadn't noticed what was going on.

"I thought Draco and Harry were friends now," Ginny said.

"Well," Draco said. "We're not enemies anymore, but we're not exactly pals...and I wasn't exactly invited–so I should leave."

"Wait," Ron said. "How did you even know about this party anyways?"

"Ginny told me she had to go to one," Draco said.

"But how did you know where it is?" Ginny said.

Draco laughed. "Oh I just stopped by your house and asked your good ol' mum. She really is very nice."

Ginny sighed yet again. What would her mother be thinking right now?

"Ok fine," Ginny said. "I'll see you at work on Monday and I'll have a time for you then."

"A time for what," Ron asked suspiciously.

Ginny tried to send Draco an eye signal that said to lie, but apparently he didn't see, didn't understand, or didn't care.

"We're going out to dinner," he said casually. "Not a big deal."

Hermione gave out a little gasp.

"Wait...so like a date?" Ron said.

Ginny furiously shook her head, when all of the sudden, Harry burst into the conversation.

"Uh, Malfoy...what are you doing here...with Ginny?" he asked.

"I'm just leaving, Potter," he laughed. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Harry gave a half smile. "See, Draco, I'm still not over what happened with Dumbledore, but I will never be able to repay you for how you helped me. We're not exactly friends, though, and my friends still hate you. I don't know why you're here...but I think it'd be best if you left."

Ginny finally got up the courage to looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry, I think that's very rude. I think we should get past school and realize we are all adults here."

"It's fine, Gin, I'll leave," Draco said.

Harry raised his eyebrows and frowned at the nickname.

"Ok, well fine," she said, wondering how she was going to survive the rest of the party with Harry and Ron.

"Alright, Potter...I guess I just saw how the rich and famous live...pretty boring..." he smiled.

"Don't rejoin Voldemort on your way out," Harry said, again frowning at the way Draco kept glancing at Ginny.

"Actually, Draco," Ginny said. "Could we go to the restaurant right now?"

Draco looked taken aback, but grinned. "Sure," he said. "I like a bit of adventure."

All of the sudden Ginny and Draco disappeared with two pops, leaving Hermione grinning in wonder, Ron looking frustrated and Harry scowling.

A/N I know I made Harry kind of a jerk, but this is from a jilted person's point of view. They usually make their exs out to be worse than they are. :)

Thank yous: Ok I noticed I got like 2000 hits for the last chapter and like 9 reviews...what's up with that? Reviews make me write faster...but I'll write anyways because I love it...so that's not a threat...I'm just prodding you guys...

Otaku Sae – Thank you–yeah I got the idea of the doodles from my friends and I haha.

MorganisM-Lye – Sorry the update took forever. Thanks for reading!

Annj – I miss you! How are you doing? You are the slacker of the slackers. J/k

Alexandria J. Malfoy, FanFicFanatick, Dracoandme – Thank you! Here's more!

Deallarouge – Ok so it's a jealous Harry–sorry–jealous Draco can come later.

Emily enjoys london. A lot. – Yeah. It's great. :)


	10. Dinner

1(A/N) – Ok this chapter is kind of crappy/leaves something to be desired, but it gave me a lot of problems. I know where I want to go with this, but this chapter stood in my way as a place that needed to be bridged...

I hope it's ok. I wrote this when I either had 4 hours of sleep or when it was really late at night (after 1 a.m.). Some of the editing might be off...

I might write an author's note about how I feel about the 7th book next time, but the name of the chapter will be something like "A/N SPOILERS!!" and will have lots of warnings about not reading it if you haven't read the 7th book, so don't worry about accidentally reading it. I just have some issues that I need to rant about.

And Naajzu – I also love the thought of Snape sneering "Potter's Party." hahaha It's perfect.

Anyways, enjoy. And I know I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner.

Chapter 10: Dinner

Draco sat across the table, smiling at Ginny, amused at himself. It had been ten minutes into a long, drawn-out story Ginny was telling and he still found himself remarkably unbored.

Of course it wasn't really Ginny's fault that she had been talking so long. Draco had had to continuously ask her questions, because every time there was silence, she would get that same sad and annoyed look on her face as when she had been looking at Potter at the party. He didn't know exactly what she was thinking when she got that look, but he was sure it was about Potter. He was also sure that Potter had no place in a date with him.

"So, that's how I decided I was never going to go near that kind of dragon again," Ginny said, blushing a little.

Draco laughed. "Your brothers sound...interesting. I thought dealing with Ron was tough..."

"Oh you have no idea," Ginny sighed. "Ron can be the most -- obvious with his opinions, but the others are much more conniving."

Draco suppressed a groan. Ever since his triumph in crashing Potter's little get together, Draco had been feeling good -- so good that it had given him the bravery to realize that yes, he did like a Weasley.

Not just find attractive, like as a friend or as a good employee, he_ really _liked her.

Unfortunately, that meant he would probably have to spend time with her family sometime in the near future...once Ginny had agreed to go out with him.

He never really thought about the fact that she wouldn't like him. That had never been a problem before, so obviously a girl he liked this much was bound to like him back. Especially when he _really_ turned on the charm.

_Oh Merlin!_ he thought.

He had let it get silent again -- and the look had returned. Maybe he should just get this out of the way once and for all.

"Uh, Ginny? What happened betw..." but she cut him off.

"Why did you ask me on a date?" Ginny said, looking down at her hands, but then lifting her gaze at the end to demand an answer.

Taken a little aback, Draco stumbled for an answer that wouldn't give him away for liking her as much as he did. He had his pride, and couldn't show her that there was even a possibility that he liked her more than she liked him.

Draco laughed. "Well, we're kind of friends aren't we? And you're really nice to talk to and ... you are the most beautiful girl at the magazine..."

Draco meant that last comment to make him look more shallow, less caring.

"You think I am?" said Ginny, looking shocked, but pleased. "Draco, that's insane."

He didn't even bother getting mad at himself this time. Everything he did to get an upperhand on Ginny had be backfiring lately.

"Surely Rose or Elena are obviously prettier than me ... there was even a poll last month that said it," she said firmly.

"Oh right, you've got a point," said Draco.

He fought with everything he had not to smile as he saw her face go red.

"Well, why didn't you go with_ them_, Malfoy!" she said angrily.

"Because I'm teasing you," he said with a smirk. "You look even better when you're angry with me."

He wasn't an idiot, he expected her to blow up at this, but surprisingly, she laughed. He was beginning to think that the stray compliment he gave her to appear shallow had given him bonus points he never intended to earn. Oh well, maybe this tactic wasn't so bad after all. Even though it was silent, her face didn't return to it's usual Potter-mourning state.

"So, I can't help but notice that I've eaten most of my dinner and you've taken what ... one bite? I'm the model..." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh," Draco said, finally remembering his dinner. He had been thinking about way too many other things. He was not about to get outdone by a girl, so he began eating quickly, but with proper manners, of course.

---

It seemed to take an eternity for Draco to finally finish his dinner, but Ginny didn't mind. It was getting late and she was feeling a bit tired, but she actually found herself to like being with Draco more and more. She hadn't noticed in school, but he was really funny – even his rude comments weren't bothering her now, because he was almost always joking...she thought.

They had been able to talk easily with each other, and he actually listened to everything she had to say. She knew he was conceited, but tonight he had been happy just listening to her. With Harry it hadn't ever been like that.

"Uh oh..." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Uh oh what?" Ginny replied, curiously.

"Uh...nothing," Draco said, as if trying to hide something.

"No really...what's wrong?" Ginny said.

Draco sighed and smiled ruefully. "I thought I had finally replaced Potter in your mind tonight...but now he's back." He said slowly with a scornful tone, as if debating whether or not to tell her.

"What?" Ginny said. "I'm not thinking about Harry."

She usually was a good liar, but Draco laughed, mockingly.

"Right, and Goyle's a world-reknowned scholar," Draco said with a grin. "It's alright, Ginny, you just hurt my pride a little bit."

"I hardly think that's possible," Ginny said, grinning as the mood lightened again.

Draco laughed. "Well it is true that I am used to most girls I meet thinking only of me ... but losing out to Potter? And people say _I _am the rude."

"People?" Ginny said, interested. "Anyone particular, or everyone who's ever met you?"

"Uh...probably the second one," Draco said, smiling his cocky smile. "It always gets me what I want though, so I don't really see it as a weakness."

Ginny rolled her eyes. It was hard to keep up with him if she should be exasperated or falling for him. She decided she was both.

"Well," she began.

"Kidding again," he said. "Well...kind of. Being rude has gotten me a lot of things in life, but I've toned it down quite a bit – which is why I now have more friends than people like Goyle or ..." Ginny thought she saw him shudder "Pansy."

Ginny didn't know why, but she felt a stab of jealous when she heard Pansy's name. They had dated for so long, after all.

"What is Pansy going to think about this date?" she asked, tentatively.

"Does it matter?" Draco said with a smirk.

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Well, yes it does. Despite what you think, being rude isn't the way to live a good life, and hurting girls..."

"Whoa!" he said with a laugh. "I wasn't expecting you to take Pansy's side like that! If it makes you feel better, Pansy and I haven't officially dated since Hogwarts...she just likes to follow me around a lot now."

"Oh," Ginny said, a smile returning to her face. "Yeah, that does."

"Good then," Draco said smirking. "Now, if you wouldn't mind noticing, I've eaten more than you."

Ginny laughed. "Everything is about proving your superiority, is it?"

Draco shrugged. "As far as I can tell, that just happens naturally. Shall we go?"

Draco paid the bill and they both went out into the bustling night of New York City.

After walking around for a bit, Ginny began to realize she was about ready to fall over.

"Uh, Draco?" she said wearily, "is it possible to go home now?"

"Oh," he said, checking his watch, "yeah, it is a bit late..."

"How late?" Ginny asked.

He didn't answer.

"How late?" Ginny demanded this time.

Draco laughed. "You don't still have a curfew at home do you?"

"No," Ginny said, blushing. "But I might give my mum a heart attack."

_Oh no her mum! _ She had completely forgotten that Draco had asked her where Harry's party was. [(A/N) I almost typed "Harry's potter" haha.

Draco nodded. "Well, seeing as your family hates me already...we better go."

He took her hand, and they both aparated to the Burrow.

---

Draco didn't really know what to do. He still felt like he was on thin ice with Ginny. He had had a great time, but her family obviously hated him and one false move...

After thinking it through and coming up with nothing, he awkwardly held out his hand for her to shake.

Ginny looked at his hand, and suddenly – the look was back.

"Ginny," Draco said, getting angry. "What happened between you and Potter anyways? Why did you break up?"

"Well," she said slowly, probably upset, but trying not to let him see it. "He...he didn't want me. He said we were too different and then he proceeded to date a bunch of ... other girls."

"Well then he's obviously an idiot!" he said loudly. "Seriously Ginny, you're one of the best girls I've ever met. I've tried not liking you because of ... our family differences, but it's impossible. No one could be around you and not fall ..." he stopped himself...just in time.

"I mean," he tried a save. "What I'm saying is Potter's the stupidest person alive and he's not worth your time."

Ginny smiled a little. "Say that again," she said.

"Potter's the stupidest person alive," he said.

"That's not what I meant," she said, and he thought he saw the look come back on her face.

"Ginny!" Draco couldn't stop himself. "Stop thinking about him!"

He then grabbed her and kissed her, one of his famous kisses that he was sure would erase all thoughts of Potter.

Finally, he let her go.

"I wasn't thinking about Harry," Ginny said, shocked, but then she smiled. "I was wondering why you were going to shake my hand. I'll take the kiss anyway, though."

She took a step forward, and Draco thought she was going to kiss him back, but then he heard a rustling in the bushes.

Ginny sprung back.

"Ron! Are you spying on me?" she yelled.

"Ron hasn't come home yet," said Arthur Weasley, coming out behind a bush.

---

Ginny was mortified. Her dad was there when she kissed Draco...what must Draco think? What must her dad think?

"How long have you been there?" she almost whispered.

"I just walked up," he said. "I wasn't spying on you, but your mother was getting concerned that you and Ron both weren't home yet, and it is 5 a.m."

"Oh," she sighed, relieved. "Well Dad, I'm sure Ron is with Hermione."

He smiled. "Well, at least they're not fighting anymore."

He then turned his gaze on Draco, and blinked in surprise, but then gave him a glare that Ginny thought looked like a warning.

"Well, come inside soon," he said, glancing over his shoulder to glare at Draco one more time before going into the house.

Ginny was mortified.

Draco laughed.

"Well, Gin, this certainly won't be easy," he said.

"I..." she mumbled, but didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sure we'll probably end up fighting over something or other soon – based on previous experiences...and your dad will probably try to kill me," he said.

Ginny looked at him, thinking desperately of something to say.

"You look worried," he said with a smirk. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm pretty sure I can handle defending myself."

Sighing, Ginny said, "That's not exactly what I was worried about."

"Well, if you're worried that this awkward experience will make it so you never again have the extreme pleasure of kissing me ... you've got nothing to worry about," he said, with a cocky grin, coming closer to her. Ginny leaned in for another kiss, when Draco suddenly jumped back, looking at a window that had suddenly lit up in the house.

Ginny groaned as she heard her mother yell, "Ron! Where on earth have you been? You promised to help me clean out the garden for my party tomorrow, and I waited for you for hours..."

"It will, though, stop me from kissing you again tonight," Draco said, backing up. "...or ever again anywhere near your house or family."

Ginny glanced up at the Burrow, thinking of ways she could kill her whole family and no one would know...

Draco grinned. "Don't worry about it. I shudder at the thought that you one day might have to meet my mother."

"I'm sure she's charming and subdued and not embarrassing," Ginny said, blushing a little.

"Uh...well you'll see," he said.

Ron's and Molly's voices could still be heard yelling from above. Draco glanced up at the house, and then said, "Uh, well it was fun Ginny...I'm going to leave now before anyone else sees me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ginny said, trying to smile.

Before she could say anything else, Draco had aparated.


	11. Family, Dear Family

(A/N) Here you go, guys! Thanks for all of the people who reviewed and also for all of those who read and didn't review. Seriously–people reading my stuff is the best.

I don't own Harry Potter.

P.S. I didn't edit this (too lazy and I only have 10 more minutes of the internet tonight), so have fun with my typos.

Chapter 11: Family, Dear Family

Ginny finally pried open her eyes to look at her alarm clock, which had long given up trying to wake her. It was after 1 p.m.

"Oh no," she groaned, before rolling out of bed and startling a small patronus of a dragon that looked to have settled down for a nap waiting for her by the side of the bed.

Startled, she muffled a scream and jumped back onto her bed.

The patronus looked a little sheepish, but smiled.

"Ginny, I just wanted to let you know I had a great time last night. Also, if my mother contacts you today by any means, please just ignore it," the patronus said quickly, before flying out the window.

"Wait!" Ginny yelled after it, but then decided it was useless.

_Draco's mother might contact me?_ she thought. That would be ... horrifying.

Not as bad, however, as what she was sure was waiting for her downstairs. She had snuck into her room the night before and had hoped to get up early so she could sneak out to visit Hermione or something before she had to confront her family. Maybe if she gave it a day they would forget about it. Today, though, she was fairly sure her family would remember ... her dad might have seen her kiss Draco.

_Draco_. She couldn't believe that even though he had still been a prat ... saying something about his kisses being famous ... and she still had wanted to keep kissing him. He was so fun and charming with a touch of an edge ... so not Harry. He actually listened to her all of the time and cared about her, and he could always make her laugh – if sometimes only at how vain he could be.

She tried to compare what it was like to kiss Draco to kissing Harry, but she found she couldn't even remember what kissing Harry had really been like anymore. She was surprised that this didn't even make her sad.

Ginny glanced at the clock again and was taken back to reality. She had to get away from her family now.

She was about to aparate out of the house, when there was a knock on her door.

"Uh...Ginny?" came Bill's voice through the door.

_What on earth is BILL doing here?_ Ginny thought desperately.

"Uh, yeah?" she replied, as nonchalantly as possible.

Bill cleared his throat, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "Could you come downstairs into the kitchen for a minute please when you're ready?" he said.

"Sure," Ginny said, getting even more uneasy.

She slowly pulled on some clothes and forced herself to go down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she found her _whole_ family – Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and her parents were crammed into the now-claustrophobic room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, Ginny, perhaps I should start," Percy said in his lecturing tone. "Dad told us that he saw you snogging Malfoy last night, and..."

"You SAW and you TOLD EVERYONE?" Ginny said, feeling angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"That's not the point, Ginny," Ron broke in. "The point is you are dating Malfoy after telling me you wouldn't. He was a Death Eater, Ginny, and I don't trust or like him."

Her dad finally spoke up. "His whole family has been a dark shadow over our lives and the whole wizarding world for far too long, as far as I'm concerned. I never thought I would have to worry about who you were dating, Ginny ... you always seemed to be the sensible one."

"Not to mention the fact that he's even paler than you," Fred said.

"If you had kids, they'd be albinos," George followed.

"Gangly, prattish albinos," Fred said.

This seemed to stoke Ron's fire.

"Don't talk like that!" he said, glowering at the twins. "That's disgusting. The very thought that a sister of mine could have _children_ with Malfoy ..."

"I zink he is _very_ handsome, Ginny," Fleur said, with a smile, apparently oblivious to or ignoring the fact that everyone in the room turned their looks of anger and hatred on her. "I definitely see why you are dating him – and he is rich. What a wedding that would be!"

Ron pretended not to hear her, and continued on his rant.

"If only you could have stuck with Harry ... now _that_ would have been a good match," Ron said.

Ginny, facing the onslaught, had just gathered up enough energy and anger to yell at Ron, when her mother, looking concerned cast a silencing spell on everyone. Her mum, Hermione, and now Draco were the only people Ginny had told the truth to about her break up with Harry.

"I don't know if I approve of the Malfoy boy," her mother said in a calm voice, "but I can clarify some things. Firstly, Fred and George, the last time I saw him he was quite more tan than you. Ron, a kiss hardly means they're going to have children, and Arthur ... why you told the whole family I don't understand. I thought this was going to be a productive meeting and give Ginny an opportunity to hear your opinions and concerns, but with the exception of Fleur, no one has even given the boy a chance when he's not even here to defend himself."

She removed the silencing charm.

Then yelling ensued.

Fred and George started yelling jokes about Draco's father's "flowing" hair, Ron started pacing and yelling something like "I never thought a sister of mine ... ", Bill and Fleur started arguing about Fleur thinking another man was attractive, Ginny's parents tried shouting over everyone to maintain order and Charlie laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

Ginny sighed and sat down next to Charlie.

Charlie sat up and looked at her.

"You know," he said, "maybe if you gave the family a chance to meet him, they would think differently."

"Do you think that'd really be a good idea?" Ginny said, looking around at the mass chaos.

"Well, I'm sure they'd behave if he actually came to dinner or something," he said.

Suddenly, Ginny realized it was silent.

"Actually," her dad said, "that sounds like a brilliant idea. Why not invite your boyfriend over, Ginny, and then we can decide whether or not we think he's suitable."

"No," Ginny blurted out quickly before she could stop herself.

"Why not?" Ron said. "Because you know that he's a total prat and we'll all hate him?"

"No," Ginny said, more quietly this time. "It's because Draco and I have only been on two dates ... that's not exactly dating, and ..."

"You SNOGGED him like DAD DESCRIBED with only being on two dates with him?" Ron said.

Ginny glared at her father, who refused to meet her eyes.

"Calm down Ron!" Ginny then said, rounding on Ron. "Where is Hermione when you need her!?"

"Well, Ginny ... you might as well get it over with," Charlie said calmly. "If you actually think M ... Draco is a good person, you'll probably date him for a while."

"So, it's decided," Arthur said with a smile. "We'll have dinner sometime soon."

Ginny groaned as her whole family nodded in agreement, except for Ron, who was sulking.

_Sometime soon,_ she thought. _Oh great. How was she even going to bring this up with Draco?_

---

Draco sat in his living room reading over and over the note his mother had sent him by owl that morning.

"Draco,

I need to speak to you immediately. I have heard some interesting things about your dating life. Come visit me today."

_Merlin_, he thought. What did his mother know? There is no way she could have heard about him dating Ginny, could he? Just in case, though, he had sent his patronus to warn Ginny as soon as he had read the note.

Narcissa couldn't know about Ginny, though ... unless Ginny's father had told her something.

He cringed.

He had woken up extremely late that day and hadn't gotten the note until about noon, meaning his mother was losing patience by now ... two hours later.

But, he still wasn't going to go, he decided. He could just pretend to be busy, or something, and his mum would get involved in something else and forget ...

pop

Narcissa Malfoy appeared in front of him, an imposing figure with almost white blonde hair in a flowing blue robe, looking displeased.

"You've been avoiding me," she said sternly, walking over to sit by him.

Draco laughed. "Avoiding you? Hardly..."

"How many times have you read that letter?" she said, looking down at the note. "I know you better than you think, dear ... I am your mother."

Draco groaned.

"Fine, yes I've been avoiding you," he said.

Narcissa smiled.

"I still haven't lost my edge," she said. "Now, as you know I've come to discuss your dating life. Apparently, you have been ignoring your sweet girlfriend ..."

_Good_, he thought. _She can't know about Ginny._

"I don't _have_ a girlfriend, mother ..." he said.

Narcissa sighed.

"Right, and you just give any girl off the street diamonds for her birthday ..."

"I've been trying to stop that," he said rolling his eyes, "but she pesters me until I give her something. I've told her time and time again that I am fine with going out with her sometimes, but I want to be free to ..."

He broke off when his mother started laughing.

"I never thought I'd say this to my pride and joy son, but you're acting like a jerk, Draco," she said. "You need to realize that being blessed with being so attractive and rich comes responsibilities. You'll need an heir eventually, and playing around with lower-quality women and blowing off Pansy, who you are obviously meant to be with ..."

"Explain this to me," Draco said. "Why keep pushing me to be with Pansy? You've been doing this ever since I was little, and apparently she isn't even attractive ..."

"Hah!" Narcissa said. "I happen to think she is a nice girl, and her family is such a good, pureblooded family. You could not do any better than marrying her."

"Well," Draco said defiantly, feeling like a teenager again. "I think I already am."

"You are?" Narcissa said skeptically.

_How am I going to get out of this one ..._ Draco thought.

"Yes," he said. "She is beautiful, talented, funny and from a pureblooded family that goes back as far as ours."

He wasn't exactly sure if that was true about Ginny's family line ... the Weasleys had been such a disgrace to the wizarding world despite their family line that he didn't feel the need to check it, but he figured his mother was just as ignorant.

"Fine," she said abruptly. "I want to meet her then."

"Well ..." Draco started.

"If she's as great as you say, Draco, I'm sure there will be no problem," she said, standing up. "I will expect her next Friday for dinner at, say, 8 o'clock."

She walked a few paces and turned around.

"Don't be late," she said, and aparated.

Two hours later, Draco was still trying to think of a way to weasel out of the dinner. Getting out of things was usually what he was best at, but he could still not think of a way.

_How am I going to tell Ginny?_ he thought.

Getting along and starting a relationship had been hard enough with her – and now his mother was going to ruin it. Oh well, though, he had been expecting it.

He still had to tell Ginny, though, and the sooner he could get it over with, the better.

He stood up, and carefully aparated to her house, making sure to land in the woods nearby. He sneaked up to the house, wishing he had one of those handy invisibility cloaks that Potter must have had in school.

Coming closer to the house, he could see the family in the background at some kind of party, he figured, because it seemed like half the county had dyed their hair red and come to their house – with the exception of that attractive Veela he had gone to school with.

Amazingly, though, in the sea of red, there was no Ginny.

_Great_, he thought. _How on earth am I going to find her now?_

He aparated again, this time back to his house. Getting out a quill, he motioned for his owl to come over.

"Ginny, come to my house as soon as possible.

-Draco Malfoy"

he wrote.

He grimaced. That sounded ridiculous. Oh well, he was too lazy to rewrite it.

Giving the note to his owl, he ran upstairs to change. He hadn't even realized it, but his clothes were wrinkled and didn't really match. He couldn't have her see him like this.

Half an hour later, he came downstairs, looking his handsome self, and found that Ginny still wasn't there.

_Odd_, he thought, sitting down on his couch to wait.

Suddenly, he heard what he thought was a reluctant sounding popping noise outside, then a knock on the door.

Draco sprang up, feeling nervous all over again.

He opened the door, and found Ginny there, looking beautiful as always, even though she looked like she hadn't even brushed her hair that day.

"Uh Draco..." she said.

Draco sighed, relieved that he could put off telling her about his mother for a few more minutes.

"Yes?" he said.

"I have something to tell you ..." she said.

Even Draco admitted that he didn't know everything about women, but he did know that was a bad sign.

"Uh, come in," he said, opening the door and gesturing for her to sit down.

She sat down on the couch, and he gingerly sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Well, nothing exactly is _wrong_," she said, "but ... well ... what do you think of Charlie, Draco? Do you know Charlie? I know you don't like most of the members of my family, but I figured you couldn't really have anything against ..."

Draco cut her off. "If it makes you feel better, I'll like Charlie," he said, hoping this would somehow help.

"Ok, good," she said, smiling a little. "Well, my family wants to meet you ... soon ... all of them ... for dinner ..."

Draco suddenly felt like he was suffocating. "Uh," he choked.

"See!" she said. "I knew this would be bad!"

"No," Draco said, trying to get his voice back. "It'll be fine ... of course I'll come."

Then he had an idea. It was a perfect way to make his mother seem less meddling and oppressive.

"We can meet your family after you meet my mother," he said. "We're having dinner on Friday at eight ..."

Ginny turned completely white, and Draco had to stop himself from laughing at her look of absolute terror.

"It'll be fine, Ginny," he said.

"You also said meeting my family will be fine," she said, "and I don't believe for a second that you really mean that."

"Well," he said, "I at least mean that our rela ... friendship will survive this."

He gave her a hug, and she sank into his arms. For the first time today, he felt good.

"Ok," she sighed, eventually pulling away.

"So," he said. "What crazy thing do you want to do tonight to take our minds off of our horrible families ... uh I mean ... our horrible family situations?"

Ginny laughed. "Today you can call them horrible," she said. "But, sadly, I have to go spend some time with my horrible family now. They're having some sort of party ..."

"Oh yeah, I saw them ..." he stopped himself. "I saw that you were all dressed up," he finished. She wasn't exactly dressed up, but it had been the only thing he could think of to cover up his mistake. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah," she said.

They stood up together and she gave him a little peck on the lips.

_This is going much better than I thought it would_, he thought. _... for now_.

"Bye Draco," she said, staring into his eyes.

"Bye Gin," he said.

She disappeared with a pop.

Thank yous:

Emily – Glad you liked it. Awkward doorstep scenes are the best, as long as they're not happening to me, that is.

Rasbery1298, Lynn RoMancie, Chat-Chen, Secret World – Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.

Johnson – I have a different beginning for the last chapter with more details about the date – when I get around to it hopefully I can merge them and give you more! I hope I explained some of your questions in this chapter, though. Ginny's experience with forgetting about what it was like to kiss Harry because it is replaced by the thought of kissing Draco is based on my own experiences and those of others I've talked to haha. Not everyone has the same thoughts on it I'm sure, though.

Naazju – Thanks! Haha I loved the Mr. Weasley thing too–it just came to me (at first I was going to have it be Ron). Here's your brother confrontation – I've been planning it for a while, except now it's a whole family affair ... it just seemed to work better for now. Draco is so cocky – which is why I love him. I will explain more about his kisses (I think) when he eventually talks to Jack.


End file.
